


Breaking Point

by vsilver



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Relationship Examanation, just bots having feelios, minicons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-18 07:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8153888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vsilver/pseuds/vsilver
Summary: Breakdown and Bulkhead have been sneaking off to train. Unresolved tension shines a light on their mixed feelings for one another. They're gonna have to rethink a few life things. Cool.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my iPod during lunch breaks over the past few weeks and finally strung them up together! I've been craving content of these two and wanted to explore them a bit so I took a lot of liberty in creating their past.  
> Not the best writer, excuse the lack of transformers terms. Shout out to [Charliedzilla](http://charliedzilla.tumblr.com/) for sharing with me the love of these two;;
> 
> Takes place weeks after Breakdown's rescue from MECH.
> 
> Zamu - Breakdown's minicon  
> B.H - Bulkhead's minicon  
> Gra - Knockout's minicon

The ground rumbled as the two bots tumbled following a heated exchange of punches.

Bulkhead and Breakdown had been going at it the entire afternoon under the hot sun. The outskirts of the Nevada terrain hid them from view. The red mountains surrounding them were full of dents, the ground cracked and fresh with debris from today’s sparring session. Their plating was drenched in condensation, fans engulfed in dirt and dust, and legs beginning to shake in exhaustion. A particularly heavy punch causes Breakdown to fall backward, hammer striking one of many dents into the eroding walls they approached during the duration of the fight.

He wiped at his mouth, giving a low growl at the green bot. "Pretty pathetic punch. You getting tired already?" Breakdown taunted. Besides him Bulkhead circled the blue bot.

"Me? Hah! You know I love a good fight!" grinned the Autobot as he waited for his opponent to get up. 

The two rivals had long ago fallen into a routine on earth ever since Breakdown's arrival. Even when there was no mission or battle going on between their respective teams, they'd meet up for rounds of sparring. Bulkhead would never admit it aloud but he missed this. It had been decades since he'd heard anything about the bot much less seen Breakdown. Old habits resurfaced, along with worn memories and sentiments did too. 

Before he realized it, their 'get togethers' began to grow more friendly than hostile. They laughed and joked as if their rivalry from the early days had never been tarnished by anger and abandonment. If Bulkhead didn't stop these secret meetings soon, he feared his resurfacing emotions would get the best of him.

"Hey! What's the matter?" Breakdown had been trying to call on his attention, ready for the next new round. Bulkhead relaxed his tense faceplate he hadn't realized gotten that way. His optics were unfocused and distant. He’d begun to think about their former glory days again. The happier times.

"Just a bit bored. Y'know, cause your moves are putting me to sleep," he joked. Breakdown wasn't smiling in the slightest. The look on his face could almost be mistaken for concern.

"Oh no. I know that look. Thousands of years knowing your dented face and I definitely know that look. You going soft on me."

Breakdown transformed his hammer and approached Bulkhead to meet him face to face. His arms were crossed tightly over his chassis as he tried putting a stern demeanor.

"We talked about this,” he said quietly, “there's nothing to say other than we're through. You left. I found a new calling. Decepticons is my life. End of story," Breakdown avoided eye contact opting to look at the ground instead. "I hate to condense my life but you're making this difficult to ignore." 

Their muddied and scratched frames betrayed the delicate conversation that was transpiring. Bulkhead inhaled sharply, trying to put his feelings into words. Matters of the spark are never as simple. 

"Do you like this little arrangement we've got going on?" Bulkhead dared asked. Breakdown stared optic wide. "Is this. . . is _us_. . . something we both still enjoy?"

For emphasis Bulkhead waved a hand between the two of them, pointing out their sparks. Breakdown stared, his mouth twitching. He was having trouble restraining himself.

"Whatever I say doesn't matter," growled Breakdown. He turned away angrily, his back facing Bulkhead. "I won't apologize for anything I've done. We can't go back. Get that through that thick helm of yours." 

"Breakdown, we obviously still enjoy each other’s company. We practically thrive in it. I keep remembering the old days. I missed y-"

"Not. Another. Word."

Bulkhead wished he could see Breakdown's face. The blue bot held at his helm as if he was experiencing pain. Or reliving it. 

So Bulkhead did not speak. Instead he decided to reach out to the bot. It had been hundreds upon hundreds of years since he last placed a comforting hand on Breakdown. Not even when he rescued him from MECH. Instantly Breakdown cried out, hurt. 

"We should have never joined those Wreckers! I didn't want to stay there," he huffed angrily, voice shaking. "Why didn't you leave with me?!" 

There it was. The burst of emotion Breakdown had thought he’d buried deep down. He had ruined years of repressed thoughts and sentiment for this bot and all it took to undo him was a soft touch. Vulnerable and overwhelmed he stepped further away.

"This is hard! I wish it weren't but why can't I forget it all! I wish it were like it used to be, y'know?" Bulkhead can definitely hear the tears now. "Back when we were partners and just, everything was fine! Never had to restrain ourselves. All that we could want at our fingertips. Was it so bad that I wanted more?"

"You left. You left and I missed you," was all Bulkhead could say. 

"You distanced yourself from me. Everything started falling apart. I couldn't stand it. I left? You were long gone before I deserted."

After Bulkhead let himself be consumed by the Wreckers fearing change, Breakdown had suddenly disappeared one day without a trace. Bulkhead had even blamed Wheeljack and the other members for covering something up. It wasn't until many years later that they ran into each other in the midst of battle no less. There, their pent up frustrations and agony had transformed into a fierce rivalry, unlike the one they had before. Neither party wanted to apologize for their mistake. It was ironic, as the first encounter they have after many years be the same way they had first met. 

Breakdown clenched his fists. They were both definitely still sour over the whole ordeal. When two bots that held loyalty above all else, being betrayed by each other was the deepest cut their spark could ever receive. 

Deny it all he wants, Breakdown yearned for the company of the bot. This taste of their old life had become too much to bare. This was the breaking point.

Bulkhead turned to look at the sun, now setting over the desert horizon. "I did not want to change things. I was afraid if they did then. . . maybe I wouldn't prove to be such a good spark mate outside of battle. Avoiding the reality of it all was my awful solution."

"Humph. The others were right about one thing. We only know how to talk with our fists.”

They had made progress. Of the good or bad kind, Bulkhead wasn't too sure. But his spark felt more awake that night than any he could remember in recent memory. After their outburst of emotion Breakdown concluded their sparring to be over for the day. Knockout couldn't cover for his disappearance much longer was his excuse. 

_We’ll continue next time_ , had reassured Breakdown as they parted ways. Bulkhead hoped he meant the talking.  
As he lied in the dark and quiet room, he loaded memory after memory from their shared past. Some sad, some happy, some intimate. Optics a bit wet, he fell into stasis. 

 

On the Nemisis, Breakdown had been out of it for the last couple weeks. He would stare at nothing in particular for extended periods of time, become easily distracted, or just remains silent. It was very unlike of him. 

Knockout was getting tired of it.

He rolled in his seat across the medbay floor over to where Breakdown was sterilizing some equipment. 

"Breakdown did you check the vehicons?"

"Yes."

"And their sparklings?"

"Mhm."

After a pause, hoping to hear him go on, nothing came out. Smiling, Knockout abruptly placed a hand on Breakdown’s face as if to check his temperature. His assistant stopped mid wipe to stare at him, confused. 

"Well, you're not sick. You're so quiet Soundwave could talk circles around you. You _love_ going on and on about those sparklings. What's going on with you?" the red bot looked at him curiously. There were only a couple things that could possibly distract him, but nothing came to mind that could render his assistant to be so absent minded.

"Just. . . going over some things," Breakdown replied weakly. He continued on with his work. Not satisfied Knockout opted to tease him.

Unaffected, he rolled on over to the other side of the table Breakdown worked on. The blue bot could tell Knockout was planning something.

"Oh? Up to no good?" Breakdown turned to him suddenly alarmed. "Well just make sure not to let it get too out of control."

Breakdown shook his head. "Much more complicated."

He didn't want to have to tell Knockout anything. Breakdown can practically manage to make sense of his troubles as it was. Pouring his worries on someone else would only make him feel more panicked. The red bot persisted. He decided to take a wild guess.

"Your arrangement with the Autobot. They giving you trouble?"

At that Breakdown gave a weak laugh. He dropped the equipment on the table just teeming with a hundred things he wanted to confess. "Trouble doesn't begin to cover half of it."

Knockout looked to him, searching for something in Breakdowns face. He stood up silently. The blue bot's optic followed after Knockout. 

"Careful Breaky. Feelings can cut just as deep as any weapon."

Stunned, Breakdown looked to him questionably. "How could you tell?"

The doctor smirked. "Something definitely troubles you. I can tell by your dim optic and loud joints you haven't been sleeping well. You haven't been as active with your duties either. You've even neglected poor little Zamu."

"My past isn't as manageable as I thought. I'm afraid of doing something stupid soon."

"Seems to me your spark is miles ahead of your processor." He looked up to the ceiling and walls. Quietly Knockout put a single claw to his mouth. Breakdown looked up at the ceiling, and understood. They would have to continue their discussion at a better time. Soundwave and Starscream were prone to eavesdrop. 

"Pass me those containers will you."

Relief settled in Breakdown's spark. He was glad to have Knockout willing to listen to his dilemma. 

"Of course," answered Breakdown a little too happily. Nonetheless it made Knockout grin a little wider, happy to see he put that smile on his assistant's faceplate. 

 

Back in his private quarters Breakdown busied himself with lying on his berth. The day's work being finished he opted for some extra sleep and turned down some vehicons invitations of training. He could go for some quiet time. 

"Breakdown! Breakdown!"

Well almost quiet. 

His tiny minicon ran in circles besides the bed. They were excited to have their master come in earlier to the room. Zamu hoped to play a bit with him. 

"Hey. You've eaten today?" asked Breakdown as he sat up. 

"Breakdown! Breakdown!" cried the tiny bot excitedly. It then tripped on its own little feet. The poor thing did not let that ruin their fun, flailing excitedly on its side. They were stuck. The blue bruiser just laughed at their antics. Sitting upright, he pushed the minicon back on their feet. 

"Are we going out? I want to go out again! Zamu has behaved nicely!" they sung happily.

Breakdown pushed himself off the berth and went to a table. There he rummaged through a drawer for some energon treats he managed to stock up.

He picked up the minicon and brought him on the berth. The tiny thing leaned on one of Breakdown’s leg, at full attention. 

Breaking a stick for himself, then one for Zamu, he shook his head. "Nah. No training today. Sorry, this ship must get so boring."

Zamu opened its tiny mouth as wide as it could before completely chomping down on Breakdown’s offering. 

"But it's not boring! Gra is here! I like playing with Gra," confessed the minicon with a mouth full of food. Breakdown recalled seeing the tiny thing sneak out of Knockout’s room earlier in the day. The two minicons have always loved each other's company. He began to pet at the tiny bot's back hoping to soothe him into recharge soon. 

"You're not tired? I'm sleepy."

"No, no. I miss outside. I want to fight with B.H.! Please can Zamu see them soon!"

At the mention of Bulkhead's minicon, Breakdown's hand tensed over Zamu. The minicon stopped eating, and he looked up to their master's pained expression. 

"Oh. I don't understand. Bulkhead and master always like fighting. Why is master sad? You miss them too right?"

The blue bot's hand completely left the minicon now. Instead it cradled his helm at what felt like an incoming headache. The pained expression on the orange face caused Zamu to panic. It rushed on their tiny feet and jumped at his chassis, teary eyed. 

"I'm sorry! Don't be sad! Zamu is mean!" cried the tiny bot. It attempted to reach his master's face for comfort. "I'm sorry!"

"Even you can understand what's going on better than me, don't you?" whispered Breakdown at the minicon. He tried regaining his composure and continued with a soft smile. "I don't know what to feel about anything lately."

"Don't be upset," whimpered Zamu as it climbed over Breakdown's attempting to get the bot to pet him again. It weakly pushed at his shaking hand. "Zamu is lonely."

Feeling awful, Breakdown curled the tiny bot in his arm as he lied back into the berth. He propped the minicon on his chassis, continuing to pet him again. They trembled under his touch, trying to stop its sobbing. 

"Even with the others around, yeah, it feels lonely at times. I get yah." 

"R-really?"

At this moment, Breakdown looked to his left. Despite the berth being quite large he had fallen into the habit of always leaving space for one more. He stared longingly at the empty pillows. Thoughts of being back with the Wreckers resurfaced again.

"Remember long ago when you always fought with B.H.? You two would chase each other all around the base. You loved crashing into Bulkhead. That was always so funny," smiled Breakdown as he vividly remembered the common sight. With his other arm he reached over and turned down the light. In his hold Zamu settled down more comfortably. 

"Even during sleep you'd still run after each other in the room. You two just thrived on one another."

"B.H. makes Zamu happy," the minicon piped in. They began to purr as they slid in the gap between Breakdown’s neck and his shoulder, its favorite spot.

"I know," whispered Breakdown, his blurry optic closing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for funnies and serious stuffs

There was still no sign of contact from Breakdown. A week had gone by since their last meeting and Bulkhead was getting used to the idea that there wouldn't be any more sneaking around. He was disheartened. Things at the base had begun to remind him too much of the former life he missed with the blue bruiser. It didn't help that Wheeljack was here.

The warrior was sharpening his swords on the other side of the room to Ratchet's annoyance. They had been bickering, but Bulkhead suspected they enjoyed it. 

“I bet with that boost, my fighting afterwards will be ten times as better!" joked Wheeljack as he inspected a blade. Ratchet just gave a curt laugh. 

"Pah! You call electrocuting your swords an improvement? We'd be lucky just to pry em out of your hands. You want them to glow so bad get one of the children to give you those glow sticks." 

Besides Bulkhead it was Miko who laughed sarcastically.

"Hah! Like I'd spend my allowance on anybody." She was busy doing homework, or at least that's what she has being saying she was doing all afternoon. 

Everyone else seemed to be on scouting missions or occupied with some personal time or other. Things had been quiet lately. Too quiet. Wheeljack thought so too. 

"Bulk, what cat stole your tongue? You've been holed up in your own thoughts so long it's making me antsy." He glanced to Miko for reassurance that he had used the human saying correctly. She gave him a thumbs up, never looking away from her notebook. 

Bulkhead cleared his throat a bit, feeling the attention shift on him. Not as unnerving as having all their eyes on him, but just as nerve racking all the same. 

"Just wondering about stuff," the green bot looked away from everyone's direction. 

"Up to something are we? Without consulting your dearest friend?" Wheeljack teased. Miko in her tiny couch was pulled out of her little world for a second too. 

"Stuff?" she repeated. 

"Yep, _stuff_. Things. Nothing exciting."

"Oh," said Wheeljack as he put his sword down, "now that makes it even _more_ interesting. You got this look about you Bulk. All week you've had it, but I can't put my finger on it."

Ratchet turned to look past his shoulder to peak at what was going on. He observed at Bulkhead's body language. 

"Well if I'll be, you’re being intuitive for once Wheeljack," commented Ratchet surprised at his own words. Everyone looked at the doctor as he approached them. He had a pensive look in his faceplate, and one that Bulkhead realized could expose him. 

"Expert detective?" laughed Wheeljack as he crossed his arms, ready to be amused. 

"More like centuries of evaluating patients have given me some skills of reading a bot", commented Ratchet as he placed a thumb and finger under his chin and a hand on his waist. "Of course I'm no means a mind reader but by the lack of eye contact, silence and restless hands I'd say our friend here is hiding something. None of our business though." 

With that Ratchet turned and left them to return to his computer game of solitaire. Miko closed her book and tossed it aside. 

"Well it's now my business," the young girl smiled as she poked her friend in the arm repeatedly. "Watcha hiding?"

"Hrmph," grumbled Bulkhead attempting to ignore the girl. He tried returning back to his mindless staring. Wheeljack hopped on over to his empty side.

"I bet if I poked you with this you still wouldn't budge. Stubborn mech," laughed Wheeljack as he brandished his sword. Bulkhead just rolled his optics.

He had to play it cool. If anybody were to find out about the secret meet ups, he didn't think he'll end up surviving its consequences. Especially not the way Wheeljack dished out punishments.

The white bot poked at his arm now, following Miko’s lead. 

"Fine, fine. Hey! Let's say you and I spar for a bit. Been a while since we've done that. I bet the second we charge into each other all our bolts will come flying off!" 

Miko yelled excitedly, jumping and fist pumping in the air. "Yeah! Loser has to do my homework!" 

Bulkhead gave in. Some exercise always burned off a good chunk of any anxiety he had. Maybe even distract him from Breakdown. "Alright. Maybe that'll wake me up."

"If you need any waking up I could sing to you," Miko giggled as she and the green bot walked towards the exit of the cave hideout. Behind Wheeljack picked up a couple of his equipment. The doctor turned to watch them depart. 

"So, what's _your_ take on the behavior?" asked Ratchet. He might have keen observation, but it paled in comparison to knowing the bot in question for hundreds of centuries. 

Wheeljack's face turned serious the second the other two walked away. 

"I don't have a good feeling about it. I smell trouble," the bot said cautiously, “I intend to get to the bottom of it.” Last time Bulkhead ever kept any major secrets from him, well, there was a reason why Wheeljack needed to cool down for hundreds of years before locating his friend again.

"You don't think he doesn't want our help do you? I mean medically he's fine. In tip top shape from last week's check up."

Securing the last of his new bombs in place he looked to the doctor, still rambling on. 

"Of course there were a few new injuries that I hadn't noticed from the last time I checked him.”

This caught Wheeljack's attention. The wide eyed stare he gave egged the doctor on to continue. 

"Injuries and healing scars. Nothing serious, just scratches he’d probably gotten from playing around with one of you. He does love to spar."

"Huh," was all Wheeljack managed to say. Bulkhead hadn’t sparred with anyone recently, and nobody else could easily leave so much as a dent on the thickly plated bot besides Wheeljack. The white bot gave a pensive look to the floor, trying to focus on the dozens of thoughts rushing across his mind. He transformed into vehicle mode and sped off after the other two. 

"Well you can at least clue me in! But whatever!" cried Ratchet. 

 

Bulkhead sped through the hot Nevada road. Nothing like kicking up dust and feeling the wind over him. Inside the passenger's seat Miko sung along with one of her favorite songs, hitting a beat with her palms on his dashboard. 

"Easy there, you'll leave a dent," he laughed trying to get her to pay attention to him. She moved her hands to her lap. 

"Oh I can't help it. I'm so excited! I haven't seen anybody in action in forever!"

"Try two weeks. You went on that scouting mission with me remember?"

She huffed, waving him off. "No, no. That was no mission. That was just staring at some mountains for anything suspicious."

"You don't think that goat we saw was suspicious?" 

"Aaaahh! I forgot all about Goatie! I'm telling you he was definitely Decepticon type of goat . I could see the evil intent in the way he ate. But honestly," she slid lowly in her seat sadly looking out the window, "I kinda miss you knocking the lights outta the Decepticons."

"Heh. Is that right?”

"Especially that big blue one! Breakon? Breakdance? Breakdown-"

Before she could finish correcting herself Bulkhead was already in a laughing fit. The laughter proved contagious; she couldn't help but smile again along with him.

"Breakdance? _Breakdance?_ That's priceless! Am I using that right?" chuckled Bulkhead. 

"Correct human-ing!" she exclaimed giving two thumbs up. 

Bulkhead was thankful he was in vehicle mode. He could not help the grin that would be plastered across his face. 

"You two would go at it so bad! I swear it's like the whole universe is tuned out or something it's so cool to watch!" She leaned on his dashboard, her excitement getting ahead of her. "Bulk, you've been rivals for how long and you're _still_ not sick of fighting the same bot over and over! Mad props to that. I couldn't stay hung up on someone that long." 

Suddenly Bulkhead dropped his speed. The sudden halt had Miko tumble back into her seat, causing her to let a startled shout. 

"Woah! What's wrong?" she cried in surprise. Meanwhile dust settled around Bulkhead’s tires. He felt frozen.

"I. . ." He tried collecting his thoughts, but it proved difficult as he had become overwhelmed with a feeling of guilt and sadness. Above the unsettling fear he felt, the memory of Breakdown in their last encounter resurfaced. Along with his angry and despairing cries.

"Bulk what's wrong? Answer me. Wheeljack!" called Miko hoping that the white bot could somehow hear her. Over the radio, it dialed on its own and a stream of voices can be heard until it picked up on Wheeljack's voice.

"Right behind you. What's with the pit stop kid?" 

Miko looked to the back where she could see Wheeljack approaching them from the horizon. 

"Bulkhead is there a problem?" 

The green bot finally registered Wheeljack's voice. Once again startling Miko, he stepped on the gas and continued to drive onward towards their destination. 

"Sorry Miko! I. . . I just felt a bit overwhelmed is all. My bad," he meekly apologized. 

This was bad. This was definitely not gonna pass by Wheeljack. He tried hiding his worry quickly and return to their conversation.

"Did I spook you good? I bet I did."

Miko gave a punch at Bulkhead's dashboard. She was fuming. 

"Bulk don't scare me like that! I thought something bad happened."

"Aww. I'm sorry. I scared myself too. But make sure you’re buckled up the entire time you’re in here," he teased. Through the rear view mirror he felt Wheeljack's heavy stare. His EM field read cautious and concern. Well, at least he didn't seem to be peeved. Yet. 

"Yeah I thought the Decepticons pulled something weird!" Miko exclaimed.

"Gonna blame all our problems on them are you?"

"Well, aren't they the reason you're on earth?" He could feel the sadness in her tone. “You might not be here if it weren’t for them.”

"Oh kid. There's no use thinking about things that could've happened." Wheeljack cut in, moving closer. "Live in the now."

Bulkhead was sure that was directed at him. 

The two vehicles turned off the road and headed towards a familiar set of mountains. Bulkhead recognized them as the usual training ground he and Wheeljack would use. The one Breakdown and him did. 

Dread crept up his spark again as he transformed, plopping Miko into his hands gently. 

"Miko you go set up a scoreboard for us. Let's see who gets knocked out the most," the warrior said to the young girl. She didn't need any more encouragement and ran off to explore the heavily damaged area.

"Woooooh! Finally done action. Don't hold back on my account!" She cried excitedly. Bulkhead was about to go after her when Wheeljack put a foot in front of the green bot. 

"What's got you so nervous?" asked Wheeljack, suspiciously peeking out from under his helm to eye at his friend. 

Bulkhead stared taken aback. "What do you mean?"

"Fine, you wanna play innocent be my guest."

He didn't like this one bit. Wheeljack never lets things just go so easily. 

"I'm just not feeling well is all. I've got a. . . bad feeling creeping up," nervously explained Bulkhead. He hoped real hard that Wheeljack would not notice all the new dents and tossed up debris all around the area.

How could he have been so careless as to bring Breakdown here, much less so close to the base? Bulkhead had let familiarity cloud his judgment and hadn't anticipated all the meetings that would follow up their first encounter in secret. It was supposed to be a fight to end all fights, not whatever it had turned into.

"Whatever you thought you could handle is falling apart and you won't clue in the rest of us. Bots that would not hesitate to help you. My intention is not to corner you," Wheeljack's voice was dropping very low. It was the tone he'd use when he was about to pounce. Pounce and hurt someone badly. "But you’re making it difficult."

And that someone will be Bulkhead. 

"Wheeljack what is it you think I'm hiding?" he asked with an honest curiosity. 

"These are some new dents. Let me get a good look at you," Wheeljack took a step forward. Bulkhead took one back. His friend finally noticed the new markings, some fresh and some healing. He reached to grab at Bulkhead, but the green bot pulled away. 

The two were so wrapped in their discussion they failed to notice the Decepticon sneaking around, watching them quietly. 

_So this is where Breakdown had been sneaking off to,_ Starscream wondered. _Spying on Autobots and not telling anybody!_

"Bulkhead. . . have you been. . . ?" He looked up into his friend's optics. It was a confused and hurt expression. Bulkhead returned the gaze, lost and afraid. Wheeljack recognized these scuffs and scratches on his arms and sides. They had always been Breakdown's favorite spots to aim at. 

"Hey what's going on? You've been yapping it up instead of boom, pow!" Miko exclaimed as she imitated punches a ways behind them. 

"Just tell me. Tell me what's going on," Wheeljack uttered under his breath. He was trying hard to keep his cool. His hands were clenched tightly, gaze piercing through Bulkhead practically. 

"It's not that I don't trust you," exhaled the green bot not able to look at the other anymore. Tension flooded every crevice of his body. Miko looked at them, confused but wary. The atmosphere read danger.

"I'm not looking for trust! I'm looking for honesty! And right now Bulkhead I want you to tell me if there's anything going on!" 

Starscream sneered behind the boulder, highly amused. 

He was beginning to understand why Breakdown might've kept this location a secret. Despite tracking him after several unauthorized uses of the space bridge Starscream had been ready to give the bot a piece of his mind (well Megatron actually) but losing this valuable entertainment would be a crime in of itself. 

"The thing is, I'm afraid of telling you," Bulkhead confessed weakly.

"You'd rather fight then? Figures, you always loved to fight-"

At that, something in Wheeljack's mind clicked. Bulkhead stared wide eyed, the realization in the white bot's face indicated he knew exactly what was up. 

"You. . . you're seeing him aren't you? You've been sneaking around seeing him behind my back.”

Wheeljack's voice shook, hurt. Miko watched, confused and concerned at seeing the typically strong headed and abrasive bot so overwhelmed.

Bulkhead did not reply. He bit at his mouth, forcing himself not to respond. His words would only make the situation worse. How could he hope to explain this to Wheeljack if he himself didn't know what he was attempting to do by reconnecting with Breakdown. 

_Whose gonna throw the first punch? Will someone please break a face or limb!_ Starscream rolled in his seat, anticipation eating at his spark. 

"Why won't you tell me?"

"Because I don't know how!"

The sentence escaped him before Bulkhead could process it. A laugh escaped Wheeljack, empty and frightening.

"That's the same thing you said last time. You thought I couldn't handle you wanting to leave the Wreckers for Optimus, so you kept me in the dark." 

“At the time I wasn’t sure I was leaving for earth. I didn’t keep you in the dark. I didn’t want to say anything before I was sure. We’ve talked about this,” pleaded Bulkhead. This was turning sour real fast. He let himself have a glimpse at Miko who looked to them completely lost about their argument. Wheeljack caught this too. But he pressed on as painful as it was to.

“We’ve known each other so long. . . ”

The green bot recalled the last time they had argued like this. It was around the time he struggled with Breakdown’s absence and the breakup of the Wreckers enforced by Ultra Magnus all those centuries ago. He had blamed the group for tearing a gap between himself and his former partner. He’d fought with Wheeljack about covering up Breakdown deserting them, about leaving him. The warrior had confessed to have done it out of good intentions at the time. It only proved to have given Bulkhead false hope that Breakdown would return from whatever mission the Wreckers had supposedly assigned to him.

“We’ve had our share of mishaps,” Bulkhead said. Wheeljack looked nervously to the side, remembering the things he’s messed up in too. Hesitantly he looked up to his friend.

“So. . . are you just seeing him, or are you _seeing_ him?” 

“Both,” confessed Bulkhead. “It feels like both.”

Wheeljack stared at him a bit taken aback. “Oh, Bulk. Bulk you done messed up.” 

He began walking away, shaking his head. 

“Where are you-?” Bulkhead was interrupted as Wheeljack raised a hand to him.

“I need to clear my mind before I try and think what to even do about this. I don’t even know how to feel.”

“Do? What do you mean do?” Bulkhead felt his plating crawl. The white bot laughed drily.

“You don’t honestly think Breakdown’s the same bot as before right? Former Conjux Endura or not he’s on team _Decepticon_. Wanting to fight him is one thing, but having feelings? I don’t know how much of Miko’s music has rusted that processor of yours but love has no part in a battlefield.”

Above on the cliffs, Starscream had to will every part of himself not to scream. He held his mouth closed with both hands. 

“W-what?!” cried Bulkhead embarrassed. “Now you're jumping to conclusions there’s none of that-!”

“How could you trust him to even bring him here so close to base? Last time I remember he was eager to rip you apart! This isn’t just you anymore. It involves everyone! You can be, no, _will_ be kicked out of the team!”

Wheeljack transformed into his vehicle mode, roaring his engine loudly.

“He won’t do anything to us,” mumbled Bulkhead, "he didn't last time."

A long pause settled between the two. Wheeljack thought on the words. His friend sounded sure of himself, and if there was anything Bulkhead was lacking throughout the conversation was confidence. But he will have to trust in his word, for now.

“I’ll see you back at base. Miko, knock some sense into him.” With that he sped off.

Starscream watched the white bot drive away. A smile split across his face. Quietly, he began to head down the mountain.

Oh, he had a lot of scheming to do. 

“Okay,” Miko crossed her arms, “what just happened? I think I know too much of something I don’t even understand to begin with. I’ve never seen you two fight before. Well, not counting the clone. Or training.” Bulkhead laughed nervously, scratching at the back of his neck.

“Sorry to spring up all of that on you.”

“So. . . Breakdance was part of the Wreckers before?”

“For a brief period. We used to be more than rivals,” began Bulkhead. Miko shook her arm at him.

“Oh oh! Story time? Tell me about the Wreckers! And how you first declared him as your mortal rival!” she laughed. Her mood became contagious, and settled down Bulkhead’s anxious spark. Gently, he settled himself down on the ground, the young girl rapidly climbing over him, excitedly swinging her legs. 

“There were. . . different types of declaring going on,” he smiled bashfully.

“Oh. . . _ohhh_ ,” Miko whispered, “does everyone else know?”

Honestly, Bulkhead had no idea. If they did they never mentioned or brought up the subject. “Wheeljack and Optimus. We liked to keep it private, especially with our line of work.”

She rolled onto her stomach, hands resting on her chin and giving her friend the most curious of looks. “Hmm. I see. I wanna hear all about it Bulk. What you can tell me. I’m here for you.”

He poked at her pigtails, “alright. Thanks Miko.” He knew he could depend on her.

“So who popped the question?” 

Or not.


	3. Chapter 3

There was more activity going on the Nemisis lately. Breakdown and Knockout walked to the medbay, a small bundle in Breakdown’s arms.

“Vehicons are prone to injury so quickly. This ship goes through more of them than I do canisters of wax! And that’s saying something,” Knockout ranted as he peeked at the injured bot in his partner’s arms. He could never figure out why the bot preferred carrying them as opposed to rolling them in a cart or something.

“Hmm, that’s impossible.”

More missions have been given lately; many new energon mines discovered one right after the other. Though only vehicons have been sent to mine the Autobots hadn’t attacked them. Yet.

Knockout scanned them in, heading straight for his computer. “I seem to be missing some cans. I don’t mean to point fingers but,” he lifted a claw at Breakdown’s direction, “evidence points to you.”

Across the infirmary Breakdown settled the vehicon down, making sure to take precaution as he lifted their broken arm.

He huffed, annoyed. “What makes you think I took em’? Maybe Gra ate some again.”

“The little thing promised they hadn’t. They’ve been stuck in my room for who knows how long, I think they're covering for _someone_ ,” the red bot smiled.

“You know I don’t really like putting that stuff on me.”

They began taking out some equipment to begin patching the bot up. “No, I know. You’re a sucker for sweet aromas. And dirt.” 

“Dirt?” Breakdown repeated, offended.

“You track dirt whenever you come back from missions; I’m beginning to think you enjoy the mess.”

“Even if that were true, this planet’s got some neat stuff. The soil’s much softer than any other planets I've felt.”

Well, he’ll give him that. Earth did have such fascinating movies and books. Knockout began assessing the broken limb.

"I'm beginning to think you roll in it as an excuse to get me to wash you," he laughed.

Breakdown gave a small smile. "Maybe."

The two worked in a comfortable silence. It was a moment of peace. Outside these walls the world would never be as calm or manageable to Knockout. As much as he didn’t want to spoil the good mood Breakdown had been in the past couple days, the red bot had to burst his bubble.

He cleared his throat as Breakdown finished wrapping the vehicon’s arm. The bot gave him a small glance, indicating he had his attention.

"Who was the one that offered the 'meetings'?" Knockout was gonna have to get the story from the beginning. His assistant covered the vehicon, already in recharge. He tucked them in, his face growing with worry. Breakdown was never a big fan of exploring his emotions. These conversations usually ended up more confusing than helpful.

"After being taken by the fleshlings we got to talking."

So, the rescue from MECH _had_ opened up repressed sentiment. Just as Knockout had expected. 

The two of them walked on over to a monitor, where Knockout began to type in a medical report for the vehicon. He also hopes it would be a good ruse in case anyone was listening in. As the doctor typed loudly, Breakdown continued. 

"Bulkhead said he couldn't put to words why he was helping me. But he _had_ to. Thousands of years fighting and it took me getting dissected alive by some humans to get us to talk civilly."

"I see. What do you do at these spars with him? A 'how’s it going' followed by a punch in the face?" Breakdown couldn't help but laugh at that. 

"Nah. Well at first we did. It was originally a challenge. Something about the encounter at MECH. . . it had me thinking," Breakdown looked away, distraught. "It got _us_ thinking. We had been so preoccupied with wanting to one up another we didn't think about losing. . . one another." 

_Ah. There it was._

The red bot leaned in closer, Breakdown speaking in a hushed tone. He was confiding in Knockout a confession even Breakdown found hard to admit to himself. 

"He didn't need to say it. I felt it. _We_ felt it. Painful, heavy," he lifted a hand over his chassis. 

Besides him Knockout stared, a panic rising."Wait, you two. . . I thought you hadn’t. . . ?" 

"Spark mates. Always have been."

"Wow. That deep huh,” he said feeling a bit saddened. He shook it off and continued,” I got to say Breakdown I didn't think you had that kind of sentiment in you. I kind of suspected it but. . . "

Breakdown nodded. "Bulkhead was real good back then. Loved him to pieces. Those were the days. I can't tell you how much I couldn't keep my hands to myself." 

"Oh you," smirked Knockout giving the bot a playful shove. 

"Even with the falling out, I was content knowing we returned to how we used to be before we let our sparks get ahead of us. We _were_ rivals before spark mates."

"You definitely have to tell me how that went. The crushing. The dates. _How he wooed you._ How he proposed."

His assistant laughed. "I did the proposing. Beat him to it," he said proudly. Knockout’s jaw dropped before giving his assistant a coy smile. 

"Just like everything else?"

"You know it."

A silence fell over them. The hard part was coming up. Knockout felt his insides tighten, his assistant bracing himself.

"Then. . . he started hanging out so much with the other Wreckers. I was small then. I knew I wasn't a favorite. I didn't like how much time they took from us." 

Besides him Breakdown looked at his hands, fiddling with them nervously. Knockout did not comment on the shaking that had begun, an old habit of Breakdown from his younger years. 

"Maybe I should stop," he suggested, "someone might hear."

Knockout shook his head. "You must continue. It’s unsettling and unavoidable. But for your sake, go on."

Breakdown bit his lip, shuffling in his spot as he strained himself to calm down. He held onto a table for support.

"I wanted to do other things. I was done with the Wreckers. Bulkhead wasn't," he paused for a bit before giving himself time to finish. "So I just up and left."

"Did you find what you were looking for?"

"All I found was regret."

"And when you saw him again?"

Breakdown's voice trembled, a weak smile betraying his pained face.

"I was happy."

 

 

Miko lied curled up in the seat, the drive to her home lulling her to sleep.

"So Bulk, are you two like still married or something? How does that work?"

"A three hour long conversation and that's all you've got on your mind?" teased Bulkhead. 

She stretched her limbs, fighting her sleep. "Give me a break. I've never heard any of you talk about having Conjux Enduras and you tell me your best frienemy was yours? Remind me to never ask you for any romantic advice."

"Is."

"Huh?"

Bulkhead sighed. " _Is_ my Conjux Endura. And rival. And. . . it's complicated."

"Bulkhead?"

"Yes?"

"I tease you but, let me get serious for a moment. Did you have an ulterior motive sneaking off to meet up with him?" 

"What? N-no," oh geez even he could see past his own charade. 

"But you knew doing that would land you in serious trouble! He could've brought his Decepticon buds!" 

"I understand the concern. But, he's not like that." 

"Brutal? Scheming?"

"Despicable," answers Bulkhead. "No matter the kind of things we would argue over Breakdown never stooped that low."

Miko leaned over his dashboard. "I just think, these left over feelings you have. . . do you think he feels as conflicted as you?" 

"I. . . Miko you want to know something? Something I can't help but feel?"

"What's that, Bulkhead?"

He breathed in deeply, pushing away at his shaking spark. "I miss him. I miss us. I wish we could be like it used to be."

The young girl gently pat at the dashboard, trying to comfort him. This matter had worried her friend tremendously. It was something he felt worth betting on his safety, even theirs. Miko did not want to upset her friend, but she also didn't want him to go this alone. So, she decided to hatch an idea. 

"You know what you should do Bulk? Just to settle all those worries and woes of yours?"

"What's that?"

Miko made sure to buckle up her belt before answering him. She's gonna need it. 

"Okay don't say anything until I'm finished explaining."

"Miko. . ." He could practically hear whatever her wild plan was already. 

She slammed both fists on her lap. "You should ask him if he still wants to hook up!" 

Miko was glad she buckled up.

Bulkhead's brakes shrieked as he came to a complete stop. Luckily the only cars around the road were too far away to be caught in the dust his wheels kicked up.

"WHAT?" he cried over the radio.

Miko kept on going. "Ask him! And if he says yes, we can get him to turn Autobot!" 

" _WHAT?!_ ”

"Bulk please. You can't beat around the bush for this. You gotta know if he's willing. And if he is, how far. Breakdance doesn't seem to wanna obliterate you from the face of the earth. It's just like Wheeljack said; he could lure the Decepticons here. But he hasn't! He hasn't done anything terrible to you in the. . . how many times have you two met up again?"

Bulkhead mumbled a response, obviously shy to admit it.

"What's that?"

"Tw. . . twenty-three."

"Oh. He _definitely_ wants to hook up again."

"Miko don't say it like that!" cried the green bot bashfully. He stepped on the gas, continuing the drive to her home. "Jack's told me what that means. I've no intentions of just wanting temporary companionship."

"Oh Bulk. You're so sweet. He's a lucky bot," she teased. Miko could just picture her friend blush at that. 

"Even if he hypothetically were to want to be together again changing his mind about being an Autobot is a whole different beast to tackle."

"Well, we'll help him."

"You'd do that? For me?"

"Hey. I'm tough, he gets outta line I can totally handle him. Besides Wheeljack will help too."

"Oh. I don't know about that. I wouldn't be surprised if he were telling Optimus about all this right now."

Miko pet at the steering wheel. "He's your bestest friend too. He'll come around. Besides, he loves danger. And an Autobot and Decepticon love is as dangerous as it can get. And cliché." They both laughed. Yeah, he had to give her that one.

Bulkhead made one last right turn as they arrived in her neighborhood. He turned his lights down, quietly rolling to her guardians home.

"Bulk," she said as she gathered her backpack and unbuckled, "just. . . don't feel like you can't vent to me. I might not be thousands of years old or a robot but I'll help you big guy. As your good friend I’ma help you through this."

"Thanks Miko. I really appreciate it. With all my spark."

"Heh. When's the next time you’re meeting him?" She swung his door open and hopped out.

"Two days from now."

"Hmm. Gives me enough time to google pick-up lines."

"What?"

"Nothing!" she sung innocently. "Good night!"

"Night," he smiled. Miko waved at him goodbye, let herself in, and closed the door. He beeped at her, and sped away into the night.

 

 

Elsewhere on board the Nemisis, Breakdown tossed and turned in his sleep. 

He was dreaming of the night MECH had taken him. Again. The nightmare playing so vividly in his mind for what seemed like the hundredth time. 

The bot wasn't frightened of the fact of being tortured or restrained or in pain. He's had his fair share of horrors before this, and he would certainly have many more after. The terrifying thing that made his insides churn painfully was the fact his very spark was being played with. 

He lied restrained and struggling to move his arms. He wanted to desperately cover his exposed spark. Its warmth was threatened by the unnatural exposure to the world, chassis forcefully torn open. The fleshlings stood gawking and fiddling with their equipment, ready to harvest.

The reoccurring nightmare played the same way every time. Terror, fear, helplessness. 

His dream self cried out, attempting to twist away from the instrument dangerously hovering over his beating spark, until it was thrashed to the side. Breakdown looked at the cause of interruption and was met with the sight of his old rival, his old _conjux_ , dashing in without a second thought towards the rest of MECH's equipment. 

Shock, relief, and a familiar warmth flooded his spark.

Their eyes met, the dream Bulkhead causing his dream self and his own spark to flutter. The green bot spoke words, but they were lost to him in the reoccurring dreams at this point. Still, Breakdown stared transfixed on Bulkhead's serious face. He loved it.

Breakdown got up from the metal slab, unsure of what to do but gawk at his rescuer. Dream Bulkhead reached out to him, grabbing his hand tightly. It was a gesture of reassurance from their former Wrecker days. Breakdown returned the gesture, and they ran out.

He'd always follow Bulkhead, closely behind. Breakdown would become overwhelmed by memories of their former lives. Mostly pleasant and happy. Then came the choice.

This dream Bulkhead, just as it happened in reality, offers him a choice to follow him. It was a gesture inviting him back into his life. Breakdown hesitated, everything was happening so fast and suddenly. He was at a loss of words. That's when Starscream descended upon them, and ordered him to attack his old conjux. And Breakdown listened. The face Bulkhead had made of betrayal and disappointment always jarred Breakdown awake.

Breakdown's optic shot open and he sat up suddenly, frame drenched in coolant. Besides him Zamu shivered at the loss of heat. 

"Scrap," he whispered looking around in the darkness. Outside the windows were a bit lit up. It was dawn, the clouds still hanging closely to the Nemisis. The minicon stirred in its sleep.

"Is it time to leave? Is B.H. here?" it asked raising its little head to look around. Breakdown turned on his side, pulling the covers over his head with Zamu cradled closely to his chassis. "Is master scared?"

"Sleepy," he replied vaguely. He closed his optic. "Go to sleep."

"Don't be scared," it consoled. 

Breakdown had a feeling tomorrow's meeting would be monumental.

In another room, Starscream was making the final preparations for a little ambush of his own.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the story escaped from me and now there will be more material of an additional pairing than I anticipated! Heheh ^^;
> 
> Thank you for reading.

Wheeljack hadn’t spoken to him since the spat a few days ago. Bulkhead was growing worried maybe his friend had been madder at him than he lead on. It seemed a much more terrifying idea than the warrior telling Optimus about the secret meetings with Breakdown. 

"Bulkhead have you seen Wheeljack? We were supposed to practice today," said Arcee as she stepped in the hallway Bulkhead stood in. Bumblebee followed right behind her. 

"You know him, can't sit still for anybody," he joked. "I'm sure he'll be back. When, I've not the slightest clue."

The three arrived to the largest room in the base, Ratchet and Optimus discussing something.

Ratchet looked concerned as he explained himself. "He just took off who knows where! I can't trace where he set the coordinates of the bridge he opened."

The green bot then felt all eyes on him.

"You wouldn't happen to know where he ran off to, Bulkhead?"

Bulkhead was never good at lying. He opted to selectively tell the truth.

"We had a little spark to spark, got us to discussing some unresolved things. He said he needed to go be alone for a bit." 

So Wheeljack hadn't returned since that day’s unfortunate turn of events. Bulkhead looked to the others, sharing their worried expression. "I upset him. I'll apologize as soon as he gets back."

"Well that can't be soon enough. We've detected some movement from Decepticons flying around nearby, including Starscream. It doesn't seem they know where our base is located yet," Ultra Magnus pondered.They all then turned to Optimus who spoke next. "We'll go our separate ways to patrol after picking up the children. Let everyone know if you seen anything. We should not engage them until we've all regrouped."

"Wheeljack's gonna miss the action he's been wanting," laughed Smokescreen. Bumblebee beeped in agreement. Everyone began to drive out one by one, wasting no time. Bulkhead on the other hand lingered behind. Ratchet looked at him confused.

"What's the matter? Worried about Wheeljack?" But Bulkhead said nothing, staring at the ground before him. A dark thought had crept into his mind.

Had Breakdown clued in the Decepticons on their secret training spot? Had he been telling them this whole time? Was all the talking just fake sentiment?

No, it couldn't be. He hoped it wasn't. 

"Bulkhead!"

"What?"

Ratchet rubbed at his temple, mildly irritated. "I said you don't have to worry. I'll make sure to contact everyone at the first sign of Wheeljack. Whatever it is you two argued about, he'll forgive you for it."

That's right. Wheeljack had been upset about Bulkhead keeping secrets from him, about not asking him for help. It made Bulkhead feel much worse. He looked to Ratchet with a helpless expression. The doctor stared baffled at the sudden guilt written face on the green bot.

"No he won't. I-I messed up big time Ratchet. I don't. . . I don't think he'll ever want to even look at me." He began to feel a panic rise in him. What if nothing is what had seemed, what if there were no second chances at anything, what if he was kicked out of the Autobots? 

A gentle hand on his shoulder shook him from the spiraling meltdown.

"Bulkhead, he's your friend. Amica Endura. He's in for the long haul with you. No matter what."

"But-"

"Nothing can separate you two for long."

Bulkhead's spark felt warm upon hearing the words. Ratchet was right, things will pull through. _They'll_ pull through. He whispered a thank you.

The green bot transformed into vehicle mode and sped off out of the base. Ratchet turned back to the monitors, looking for any new developments.

"You'd make a fine counselor," smiled the white bot reappearing from behind some boxes, "or was that you showing your softer side for me?"

Ratchet gave a small jump as he saw Wheeljack had entered the room. He looked flushed, embarrassed at getting caught being so caring. Wheeljack just smiled, relishing in the doctor’s flustered face.

"You! Why didn't you say anything earlier? The bot's practically sick with worry. Bots can get sick from stress you know." 

"Relax. I just got back. But I heard your little speech so I got a bit teary eyed." He gestures cleaning fake tears from his optics.

"Oh shut up."

"It's okay Doc. It's just like you said, can't be kept apart. I cleared my head and ready to help."

Ratchet scoffed. This bot was seriously not worth the fancy words he'd spoken of him. 

"I'll tell everyone you’re back-"

"Hold onto that order."

"What? You slacker, we've got Starscream flying over our heads. Literally."

" _Exactly_ why you need to keep me between us." Ratchet looked to him incredulous at the bot’s response. Wheeljack circles around the confused bot trying to figure out the most delicate way to say the following.

But again, Wheeljack was anything but subtle.

"There's a bot Bulkhead just can't keep himself from, and I'm betting that Starscream knows that too."

 

Bulkhead had pinged Breakdown earlier that morning. He left him a message along with coordinates to a new location much farther away from their usual spot. He found the change odd. The green bot specifically made sure to mention he wanted to talk.

Breakdown had agreed. But really, he was panicking.

"Why am I doing this? Why am I even bothering to?" he worried aloud. The bot was pacing in his room anxiously, Knockout and their minicons sitting on his bed. The doctor was petting them both; the tiny bots relished and chirped at the attention.

"Because you really _really_ want to be together. Face it you just can't leave the clutches of your spark," he knocked on his chassis, “most fierce part about us, the scary thing."

"Knockout I invited you here to talk me out of it," grumbled Breakdown, "not get all mushy."

"But you like mushy. Besides, No matter what I say nothing's gonna stop you from wanting to hold hands again," he joked. "You two don't fight because you want to punch each other. You do it because you like holding each other."

"Urgh. I feel sick just hearing you."

"Lovesick?"

"Urfggghhhhhh."

"Master! Master Knockout!" 

They turned to look at the minicons.

"Zamu’s been taking the wax for Breakdown's date!"

"Shut up! Shut up Gra!" cried Zamu in panic. The two minicons began chasing each other around the room. Knockout placed both hands at his hips, a knowing grin across his face.

"I knew it."

"W-what? I didn't tell them to! Put that smile away."

Knockout laughed, this was just too good to be true. "Oh Breakdown. If you wanted to look nice all you had to do was ask. Good thing I brought the tools just for the job." The blue bot stared at him, half pouting half red in embarrassment.

"I don't!"

"The minicons are an extension of us. Zamu says it's a date, then you _definitely_ think it too. You've got me to help you, count yourself lucky."

Meanwhile Breakdown groaned, hiding his face behind both hands. This was gonna be a long day.

"We're lucky Screamer's gone or else we wouldn't be able to both leave undetected. We should start prepping you already. Who knows maybe you'll both reconnect so fast and skip the bases to go straight for the home run." Knockout brought a crate full of beauty supplies up from behind him. It was filled to the brim with canisters of wax and polish, perfumes, and buffers. He didn't know where to begin. Besides him  
Breakdown sat down, looking over at the items curiously. 

"Bases? Homerun?" he asked as he rummaged through them.

Knockout looked at him before realizing human references were not his partner's strong suit. “It’s human slang. Forget it, not like you'd let me watch that happen."

"Huh. Whatever you say," the blue bot mumbled as a shiny vial caught his eye. _Keeping this one._

Knockout set some items out, the two quietly picking through the crate. He couldn't help but let his mind wander. Would Breakdown and Bulkhead reconciling mean his friend would leave? Were these few days, even moments, the last of them? Would they never be allowed to be this close again? 

The doctor’s pace suddenly stopped. He hadn't realized just all the changes that could end up breaking them apart. He didn't know how to feel. Besides him Breakdown had begun to stare at him, concern in his optic.

"Knockout? You okay?"

"Yeah, just thinking about stuff." He didn’t need to let Breakdown worry about his petty thoughts. The red bot decided to change the subject.

"Heh. Stuff. What kinda stuff? Can't be worse than the mess I’ve made for myself."

"Oh, you don't wanna know." Knockout baited him. 

"Try me." Taken. 

"You don't have to answer this Breakdown, it's just that I'm a bit curious. . . "

"I'm listening."

"Did you two ever interface?"

"W-wha. . ."Breakdown looked away bashfully.” Knockout you shameless bot.”

"I'm gonna take that as a definitely. But that wasn't my question. My real question is did you ever interface while on the battlefield?"

"Knockout!"

“Just like those raunchy erotica covers. Not judging, just it’d be kinda cool if you had.”

The two continued bickering as their two minicons hid under the bed, listening closely.

“Are you seeing B.H again?” whispered Gra as it pinched its little claws. Underneath it was Zamu, lying on its belly lazily. “I think so. They are fixing master so we can go see them.”

“Hmm.”

“What is it?”

“Don’t be mad,” the red minicon mumbled. This put Zamu on alert.

“Just say it. Say what you want to say.”

Gra panicked. “But don’t get mad!”

“Fine fine! I won’t.”

Knockout tilted Breakdown’s face up, applying a finishing layer of shine. He was making weird faces, trying to concentrate. His assistant was turning red, trying to keep his amusement to himself.

“Stop laughing, you’re gonna make me mess up,” the red bot scolded.

“I’m not laughing.”

“Yes you are. You gotta look nice.”

“I still don’t see the point. It’ll probably just be another fighting session anyway.” But Knockout shook his head. He reached for a new canister of wax.

“Don’t be stubborn. Let me do this for you. Besides I owe you after all the blasts to the face you take for me anyway. They don’t spark them like you these days,” he sighed. The blue bot raised a brow, confused.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means loyal and trustworthy sparks like yours are rare. Glad I found you in that pit all those centuries ago,” he smiled.

Breakdown was flooded with nostalgia. Their first encounter together was something he looked as a big turning point in his life. He had just ran off from the Wreckers and been up to his helm causing trouble wherever he went. Nobody wanted to deal with a tiny, fiery bot who was his own worst enemy. 

His troubles with paranoia had always made it difficult to connect with anyone. He had fit in perfectly with the Wreckers, who lived for challenges and difficulty. But it was not what Breakdown wanted to be stuck doing. He wanted something else. While on the run at the lowest point in his life, he had been tossed into a deep pit, unable to move and overwhelmed by his troubles to put much of an effort to save himself. 

That’s when a red bot had appeared, watching him from the top of the pit, offering a hand.

“Hey Knockout, how do you feel about all this?”

The doctor’s hands tensed. He looked at Breakdown, a panic rising in him.

“What do you mean?” he feigned innocence. Knockout hoped his assistant hadn’t picked up on his worry from earlier. 

Their chat was interrupted by a loud squeak from underneath their feet. Looking down, Gra was rolling in agony.

“I didn’t do anything!” cried Zamu poking its head out. Knockout let go of Breakdown’s face to pick his minicon up. The poor thing squirmed in his claws, not wanting to hold still.

“What’s the matter? Stop moving or you’ll scratch me,” scolded the red bot trying to get the flailing minobot under control. It’s voice was static, but panicked. Zamu crawled in between Breakdown’s feet, miserable.

“Gra doesn’t want us to leave,” it whispered, “they don’t like Bulkhead.”

Both Knockout and Breakdown stared in silence at the minicon, then at each other.

“Knockout?” 

The red bot bit his lip, embarrassment flooding his cheeks. He rose up to his feet, settling the minicon down. “Let’s go. You’ll be late.”

But before Knockout could walk away, Breakdown rose and grabbed at his partner’s shoulder.

“You’re not okay!”

Roughly, Knockout pulled away. He leered at the blue bot, anger rising in him. “We’re leaving. _Now_.”

Breakdown was unconvinced, but listened. He picked up his shaking minicon, transforming it into his arm. Knockout said nothing as he stormed out the room in a hurry, immediately heading for the space bridge. 

He shoved past several vehicons, ignoring them all as he focused his blurry vision straight ahead. 

The red bot could not admit it aloud, but he was afraid. Terrified. 

He did not want his only partner to leave him.

 

Miko tossed her bag into the passenger’s seat, beaming with excitement. 

School was out for the day, and Breakdown had been parked at the back, nerves practically making him shake. He had been rehearsing lines in his mind, trying to think of how to go about asking his old rival about the unresolved feelings shared between each other. Was this just their spark talking, were these past few months just temporary and irrelevant in the grand scheme of things; did they still have profound feelings for each other? 

The sound of his car door slamming shut redirected his attention. 

“That bag is heavier than usual,” he commented as he watched Miko through the rear view mirror rummage through it.

“Bulk my friend I stayed up all night trying to find neat stuff for you guys to talk about. I even wrote index cards! Of course, you’ll have to memorize them or something. You can’t exactly hold them and his hands at the same time.” She giggled at Bulkhead’s exasperated cry.

“Miko! We’re not gonna magically make up and continue from where we left off.”

“Well, don’t you want to make up?”

“Yes!”

“Then what’s with the complaining? We’ll do our best to make it happen.”  
Bullkhead sighed as he shifted gears, and drove onward.

“Nothing comes by easy, Bulk. You both dug yourselves this grave and it won’t be easy climbing out of. But we’ll work on this. So long as Wheeljack doesn’t tell Optimus. . .”

She was right. Any minute now the others from the base could just swoop down and detain him. What kind of punishment would he be faced with? Well, at least he got a little comfort Miko and Wheeljack knew.

“Speaking of Wheeljack, you don’t think Breakdown’s told anyone do you? That red bot, er, Knockoff.”

Bulkhead snorted and laughed, Miko blushed. She gave a punch at the driver’s seat.

“It’s Knockout. They’re pretty close. I wouldn’t put it past him.”

“The Decepticon movement that Ultra Magnus talked about bothers me. If Breakdown did tell them why wait till now to do anything about it? Wait does he even know our base is nearby?”

“No,” the green bot shook his rear view mirror for emphasis, “not a clue. I made sure to see him leave before I drove back so I wouldn’t get followed. If Breakdown did tell any of the Decepticons about the location Megatron and Starscream would have jumped on it the first chance they had. Knockoff-“

“It’s Knockout,” the young girl corrected.

“Now you got me messing up. If _Knockout_ knew, he’d be too busy avoiding any trouble. Hates getting near fights, leaves the frame dirty,” teased Bulkhead. The red bot always lacked any drive to fight rough. 

Things were being tossed out of Miko’s bag as she pulled out some index cards. “Where exactly is the new location again? Need to see how much prep time we’ve got.”

“A couple hours farther out the city. Don’t prep for too much, we’re only gonna be there for a short while. We have to come back to check for Wheeljack and Starscream whose flying near the base. Can’t leave everyone else hanging dry.”

Upon hearing that Miko tossed her index cards in the air. 

“What. . . what’s wrong?”

“I forgot I didn’t count on good ol’ Starscream to show up. A review is pointless if you’re gonna only be talking for like ten minutes,” she pouted, arms crossed firmly. 

“No, that’s not true. It’ll be more than ten minutes.”

“How much?”

“Twenty minutes. Thirty perhaps, but that’s pushing it-“

“Bulkhead!” she whined, “you guys need more time than that!”

“Well,” he laughed, “I told you so. Nothing’s magical.”

His friend stayed quiet, rethinking her plan. It really warmed his spark that she was trying so hard. She unbuckled her belt and reached behind the seats to pick up the index cards. She shuffled through them, reading through the lines herself. This went on for a while; Bulkhead turned the radio’s volume up. They both remained unaware of the third party listening in to their conversation.

Farther ahead, the sun was beginning to set for the day. The sky turned its beautiful shades of violets and pink hues, not a cloud in sight. On the radio a human’s voice interrupted the music; tonight’s forecast called for cool temperatures, followed by some dust storms predicted to pick back up with the fall’s changing weather. Above him he noted the skies on earth were much more colorful than that on Cybertron and other planet’s the green bot had had the pleasure of admiring. 

“I’ve got a better idea than studying,” Miko interrupted. She pulled out two devices Bulkhead couldn’t make out what they were. Holding them up to the rear view mirror for him to see, she shook them for emphasis, giving him the most mischievous of smiles. “Walkie-talkies.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feelios time. Past Breakdown is based off of his wiki Transformers G1 self I read.

The two bots walked in the cool desert, sun setting behind them. No words had been exchanged since Knockout’s outburst back in Breakdown’s room. Both struggled to find the right words to break the silence. A few vultures flew over their heads, some snakes slithered on by, and a bit of dust kicked up now and again. 

Knockout clacked his claws gently; the sensation always helped him whenever he was anxious. He knew letting his mind run wild with the fears that began to eat at his spark were idiotic and exaggerated, but it was much easier than confronting them. Behind the doctor he could hear Breakdown’s frame shivering, nerves eating at the blue bot too.

He closed his optics, remembering when he’d first begun to comfort a tiny blue bot.

Many centuries ago, Breakdown was this runt he found and aimed to use to whatever Knockout saw fit. Teams, families, friendships, partnerships, they meant nothing to the doctor. He looked out for number one. 

They’d spend countless days traveling, fighting, and surviving against the magnificent worlds they’d encounter. Breakdown listened to him, worked hard, and had an honor code Knockout found cute and charming. It wasn’t till one day he realized the little feisty bot had wormed their way into his cold spark.

The worn memory was still fresh whenever Knockout thought about that day. 

Breakdown was trying to fight off several bots that had chased after Knockout, bots that were trying to rob some of their highly expensive medical equipment they had on board their ship. Its outdated security system couldn’t manage to keep the robbers out and had corned the two bots. 

Knockout was used to seeing his assistant getting the tar beat out of him. Though he hadn’t finished building that upgraded frame Breakdown had been wanting, his strength was always able to overcome any obstacle so the doctor never worried about him. 

The three intruders began calling out names and insults, attempting to distract and overwhelm the bot in more ways than one. Nothing faltered Breakdown. But Knockout was running out of patience, he’d begun to yell at him demanding he’d hurry up and take them out already. The red bot never under any circumstances intervened in the fights for his own sake. He was so much more selfish back then.

It was then that he heard Breakdown roaring in anger. He looked up from the equipment cradled in his arms to see the smaller bot being overpowered. 

The other bots had begun yelling profanities and very crude remarks. But they weren’t aimed at Breakdown. They were aimed at Knockout.

The red bot backed up further in the corner he was in without thinking, shame suffocating him. He'd never had this end of nasty attention before. He couldn’t stand the embarrassment and pain that crawled under his plates. As he drowned in self-hate and hyper awareness, another voice, a light, guided Knockout back to reality. The blue runt, the bot Knockout used and felt little for, was yelling back at the intruders. He was defending Knockout’s honor. 

Something in Knockout’s spark tingled. His claws shook. A terrifying thought dawned on him; Breakdown admired him. 

The bot fought with Knockout, but respected him. They would disagree or argue at times, but Breakdown believed in Knockout’s decisions. He trusted the red bot and regarded him highly. This was new and terrifying to him. 

The tiny bot finally knocked all the bots out, sending them crumpling to the floor in lost consciousness. Breakdown was heavily damaged, covered in dents and scratches everywhere, but he looked at Knockout and smiled brightly. 

And Knockout couldn't help smiling back, letting the warm feeling in his chassis consume him. It felt good. He wanted more.

They pushed the three bots out and took off. 

Maybe having feelings wasn’t such a burden as he had thought. If they could give him this warmth and joy down to the spark, it’s something Knockout didn't mind. So he gave his partner a small pat, testing the kind of affection Breakdown would want. 

The blue bot loved it. 

He shook his helm, coming back to reality.

Knockout stared into the ground, unable to look at his friend. Instead he decided to speak. 

"Breakdown, about what happened back there. . . that was uncalled for. I shouldn't have done that."

Behind him he heard the bot tense. "Knockout, talk to me. I know that's not what you wanna say."

The doctor turned back, staring at him incredulously. "I'm trying to apologize; it _is_ what I want to say." But the blue bot shook his helm. 

"There's more," the two stopped walking, "tell me."

Clenching his claws, Knockout looked anywhere but at Breakdown. He cursed his partner's ability to read him. Well, it was now or never. He closed his optics tightly, searching for the right way to voice his plaguing thoughts. 

“I am a bot that gets satisfaction at other’s expense. I am a bot that cares very little for others. But I am also a bot that hates loneliness. Breakdown,” he forced himself to turn and look into the other bot’s faceplate, “you are my only friend and I don’t want us to be stuck with the decepticons forever. This is very selfish of me, but I want to just go back to traveling like we used to."

Knockout turned to face him completely. His claws were clenched in fists, posture slouched and shaking. Dread had a firm grip on Knockout. He fought hard to finish his confession.

“I don’t want anything breaking us apart.”

Shame swelling in his chassis, the doctor could only look back down unable to bare whatever expression his partner could be making.

Then he felt warm hands settle on his shoulders. Slowly Knockout turned to the frame comforting him. 

“B-Breakdown?”

"We won't change," Breakdown reassured, "I'd never want to leave you.”

The red bot shook under him, the smaller frame curling over and resting his helm on the blue chassis. “Aww Knockout. Don’t worry about us. We. . . we’re inseparable. Feel whatever you want, say whatever you’d like, you can’t chase me away. And nothing could make me want to either.”

Breakdown smiled brightly at him. It only made Knockout shake more. He held onto him tightly, never wanting to let go. 

"I'm sorry you have to put up with me," he laughed as he suppressed tears.

"Me? _You_ had to put up with old me. That was a bot nobody, including me, wanted to deal with. I was a mess," laughed Breakdown as he rubbed his partner on the back. 

"You're right," said Knockout, "one wreck of a mess."

Side by side, they continued the walk towards some canyons. Breakdown felt more confident now that he knew Knockout wasn't a bundle of nerves. He's gonna need all the support he can get. 

"So, Bulkhead wanted to talk?" Knockout asked for clarification as he wiped at his optics. The blue bot nodded. He was sure it was code for 'let's discuss if you're feeling what I'm feeling'. He hated those. 

The doctor raised both hands, weighing the outcome of the talk he was confident he could predict. "Well Breaky two things are certainly to happen. Either you'll both disagree with one another and nothing changes or you do agree on something. Either way there will be kissing."

Breakdown shivered at the image. He was repulsed by the ounce of excitement he got at the thought. "I want you to tell me what I should say when I do start freaking out."

"From the stories you've told me, I'm sure just smiling at him will make Bulkhead combust in joy. It's cute. I wouldn't mind that," grinned Knockout as he swung an arm under Breakdown's pulling him close. "Is he the jealous type?"

"Hrm. I'm not the best at reading the atmosphere but from what the others told me Wheeljack was. That pesky bot had a way with bad timing when we wanted privacy," grumbled Breakdown as he remembered some few unsavory close encounters. 

"Aww. He didn't like you stealing his friend. I can understand that. I'd saw anybody in half who tried breaking us up," he joked. Kind of. 

"I would enjoy seeing that very much," agrees Breakdown. "He's very brilliant, skilled in a lab and on the battlefield. Would've become the next leader in the Wreckers."

"He was the one that gave you that 'pipsqueak' nickname right?"

"Don't remind me! Urgh, I hated it. I never want to hear it again."

"It's cute but I like saying Breaky more," Knockout smirked. The blush on his partner's face did not escape the red bot's gaze. 

They arrived at the coordinates, Bulkhead still not there. The area was surrounded by canyons, orange and hollow. They curved inwards, obscuring them from being seen as much as possible for privacy. 

“Wow. What if he brought you here to get rid of you,” the red bot laughed as he peeked behind the many scattered boulders and rocks to find a good hiding spot. Breakdown looked around the walls, no dents or craters from any kind of use. 

“Well, that’s why I have you to save me right?” Breakdown asked, no joking in his voice. Knockout looked up and they briefly met each other’s gaze, a softness and honesty in the red bot’s optics as he responded. 

“Of course.”

They both smiled.

As Knockout continued looking for a comfortable spot, he heard a distant roar of an engine approaching them. 

“It’s him,” Breakdown whispered. He ushered Knockout behind a boulder, moving bigger ones to obscure as much of the doctor as possible.

“Try not to move a lot. He can sense ground movement.”

“Alright.”

“And no snickering or gawking.”

“Okay.”

“Also if he _does_ catch you, don’t say you came for moral support. Or any of that mushy stuff I told you.”

“Breakdown, please! Now you’re making _me_ nervous,” whined Knockout quietly as he knelt down on his knees, “you owe me a good cleaning after this. I think I’ve even got dust in my fans.”

“Anything you want,” replied his assistant as he walked to a clear spot. Knockout held both hands up to his chassis, his spark in a bundle of emotions. He could only imagine what Breakdown was feeling too.

In the distance Bulkhead transformed and dashed towards the spot. Little did they know it was just a ruse so they would not spot the human that jumped out of the green bot. Miko ran for the large boulders, holding the walkie talkie tightly in both hands. 

Bulkhead spotted Breakdown already waiting for him. From this distance he could not tell what he was thinking, but from his open stance and concentrated face he was ready for anything.

“Hey,” greeted Breakdown a bit shyly. Bulkhead gave a nod of acknowledgement.

“Thanks for meeting again. This is. . .”

“Pretty weird? Hah, don’t think I’m too cowardly to face you.”

They began to walk besides one another. Bulkhead really hoped Miko found a good hiding spot, he wouldn’t know how Breakdown would react if he knew someone was eavesdropping. 

Meanwhile the blue bot didn’t know what to say now, or really didn’t know where to start. There was too much say and so little time. Starscream will eventually wonder where Knockout and him had gone off to. He had to get straight to the point, starting with one of the biggest regrets in his life.

“Are you mad with me, or upset?” Breakdown asked as he looked to the side. “I left you without saying a word.” The Wreckers were as close as he would come to being part of a team he cared for. They raised him, trained him, and helped a rash and cowardly bot find meaning into his life. He had abandoned them all from frustration and resentment he’d begun to harbor as the years passed. 

“I was sad,” said Bulkhead, “I had failed us. And now we’re in this situation. It’s anything but ideal. ”

“You don’t think we’re a lost cause?” 

“I hope not.” Hearing those words, Breakdown’s optic lit up. Shyly he looked to the side and rubbed the back of his helm, trying desperately to keep from smiling. Miko quietly fist pumped in the air, celebrating the minor victory at the blue bot’s smile.

“I think we’re getting ahead of ourselves here,” he said quietly, “but, um, ditto.”

Knockout covered his mouth, trying not to laugh at his partner’s use of slang he’d taught him. Bulkhead recognized that word as one of Miko’s human slang. He was thankful he remembered. But Breakdown was right; he had to reel back the eagerness a little. 

As the young girl crawled behind the boulders to get a closer view, she heard the noise of rocks from the top of the canyons being kicked and crunched. She looked up quickly, but didn’t spot anything.

Clearing his throat, he opted for some insight in Breakdown’s thoughts on earth. Breakdown was willing to work something out between them, and it excited him.

“Do you like it here?”

“Huh?” 

Bulkhead shuffled nervously. “Do you like earth? Like even remotely.”

“Can’t say I hate it completely. The stuff here is neat. Especially TV. Fleshlings themselves on the other hand. . . ,” he looked to the side. All his experiences had been exclusively negative and horrifying so far.

 _Snap!_ Miko face palmed as she reeled at the minefield her friend had set off.

 _I can’t believe this._ Knockout groaned in his spot. _Way to break the ice._

“I dream about those MECH fleshlings,” confessed Breakdown. The two bots stopped walking. “I see you there. The offer to join the autobots stands out the most.”

In his spot the doctor became alarmed. Breakdown had never told him that part of the dream before. He held on the boulder tightly, as he risked taking a peak. The two bots were standing a little too close for comfort. Knockout felt claustrophobic all of a sudden.

“It wasn’t Starscream that convinced me to attack you. I couldn’t leave Knockout behind.”

All three of them stared at Breakdown taken aback. The red bot felt his optics blur, overcome with emotion.

“I might not be satisfied with the Decepticons but he makes it worth putting up with them.”

Breakdown couldn’t leave someone behind again. His spark wouldn’t be able to handle another big mistake like that. 

_Oh Breakdown, you sentimental fool._ The doctor covered his optics, unable to compose himself. His partner cared more for Knockout than he could have ever imagined. It made his spark ache for him.

“Are you two. . . ?” the shock of his old Conjux’s admission of affection had Bulkhead amazed.

“Neither, actually. Haven’t had the time to get around it,” whispered Breakdown so Knockout wouldn’t hear. He needed to keep the proposal a surprise after all.

“Another Conjux sounds good to me,” laughed Bulkhead. 

Breakdown smiled in return, “double the worrying and mush? I must really like making things tough for myself.”

The two bots began to laugh at the old and ridiculous things they’d ever argued or fussed over back when they were inseparable. Miko couldn’t hear well, even with the walkie talkie. She crawled further up only to bump into a red foot she had been too distracted to spot.

She and Knockout stared at one another in horror.

"You!" they both whispered appalled at each other. 

"What are _you_ doing here?"demanded Miko, her stance threatening as if she were ready to pounce on the bot any second. 

" _Me?_ " asked Knockout innocently, holding a hand to his chassis." Believe it or not I'm here for moral support. Don't tell Breakdown I said that."

"Well so am I!" the young girl announced. "So, wait. If you're here. . ."

"And _you're_ here. . ." Knockout pointed at the small human.

"Think they’re hooking up?"

"Oh, totally."

The two peeked from behind the bolder, trying to listen in what the two bruisers were chatting about now. 

“I wish I hadn’t been so upset to talk to you before,” said Bulkhead sadly, “about our future.”

Breakdown bit his lip running that sentence through his processor. He hadn’t needed Knockout’s help as he had originally thought. Maybe the blue bot wasn’t as lost as to what he wanted the outcome of this meeting to be after all. Feeling confident, he decided to take a gamble.

“Bulkhead. . . this is gonna sound wild. But, I have a confession to make.”

The three of them looked to Breakdown in horror. Behind the boulder, Knockout rushed out.

“Breakdown!” he cried desperately.

“What if this time. . . we left together?”

That’s when a furious seeker appeared high above the blue bot. Breakdown had not realized in time as he was slammed across the ground.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Action time!! I think this was were I had the most fun to write ٩( ^o^ )و

Starscream had descended upon them in one swift motion, crashing straight into Breakdown. Bulkhead watched in shock as the seeker landed right on top of the blue bot, pinning him down with a heel and a missile aimed at the orange faceplate.

"What do we have here, a traitor!" he cackled widely. "Oh, I'm so gonna have fun incinerating you into tiny little pieces."

Underneath the heel Breakdown squirmed in pain, the pressure on his healing chassis from MECH’s invasive dissection still too delicate.

"What are you doing?!" growled Bulkhead angrily. He clenched his fists, just itching to charge headfirst into Starscream. 

The bot looked to him with disdain. "Wait your turn, wretched Autobot."

Knockout ran up to the second in command, exasperated and afraid.“Starscream you’re hurting him!” 

The seeker paid no attention to the doctor’s pleas as he looked down at his prey, disgust in his face.

"You've been flirting with the enemy. Our sworn enemy!" Starscream hissed.

"This enemy saved one of your own! I stormed into MECH. I helped him. You were there Starscream!” yelled Bulkhead. Miko ran up behind him. So Starscream must’ve been causing the noise she had heard earlier. If he was here, then where were the other Autobots?

“Hey!” she demanded, “what have you done to Optimus and the others?”

“Your team is too busy fighting the distraction I set up,” confessed the seeker as he pointed a claw at Bulkhead, “I’m taking you all as hostage. But first, I’ll deal with the traitorous spy.”

The green bot transformed his hands into weapons. “You think you can take on all of us?”

Starscream sneered. “Us? Whose us? All I see is your pesky human.”

Meanwhile Miko tried to call the others desperately, but she was getting no response. Jack messaged her; the Autobots were becoming overwhelmed by the sheer number of vehicons that had been sent to attack them. Knockout felt his plates crawl as Bulkhead gave him a quick glance. He looked at the ground quickly, trying to calm his racing spark. Breakdown’s agonized groans pushed him to act. 

“Starscream, let go of Breakdown,” the red bot warned. 

“What?” asked Starscream unable to hear him, “speak up! Like your traitorous friend here.”

The doctor could feel the ire rise in him as he heard the crunching sound of his partner’s chassis. 

_“Starscream!”_ growled Knockout viciously.

And so the seeker turned to the red bot for a moment, unable to see Bulkhead toss the wrecking ball aimed right at him. The seeker was thrashed right off of Breakdown and into a wall.

“Miko, stay back!” the green bot warned as he ran towards the grey bot.

Running to his aid, the doctor knelt next to Breakdown. Energon was leaking from the old injury on his chassis as well as some dents and deep cuts caused by the heavy pressure Starscream put on his frame.

“How do you feel?” asked Knockout as he quickly took out an emergency medical kit form one of his compartments. He furiously began to patch up the gashes as quick as his hands could move. Breakdown lied still, turning to his partner.

“I can’t get up. I think my back is injured too,” the blue bot grumbled. “Very dizzy, very angry.”

The two bots looked up as Bulkhead flew across the canyon. He tossed and turned like a weightless frame before he finally stopped rolling, Starscream easily subduing him. He laughed triumphantly placing his hands on his hips.

“Maybe I should’ve sent the vehicons here instead. C’mon, I thought Wreckers were supposed to be amazing warriors!” He approached where Knockout and Breakdown were, his red gaze piercing into Knockout’s. They were unreadable, but filled with malicious intent. The red bot put himself between them.

“I’ve alerted Megatron about the traitor. He’ll be disposed of as soon as we comb through his processor for everything he possibly gave to the enemy,” explained the seeker, “then you can play with whatever remains are left. Would you like that, doctor?”

Knockout clenched his fists. They were in a nightmare worse than he could’ve ever imagined. 

“Of course not. You want to save your partner, don’t you?” 

Suddenly the red bot was grabbed harshly by the helm, and hoisted up to meet Starscream’s empty optics. Knockout looked away, attempting to wriggle himself free clawing at the seeker’s arm. Breakdown watched helplessly.

"Don't just stand here, fight! Fight if you know what's good for you!"

He threw the red bot as he left their side to charge back at the green bot, butting him again into the ground in another explosive crash. Knockout stared in horror, frozen in place as he watched the fight unfolding before him. The fear of Megatron coming down and unleashing havoc upon Breakdown mortified him. He could not let that happen. Besides him Breakdown groaned again, feeling sick with dizziness. 

“Knockout, fight!” spat the seeker.

"But Breakdown-!" pleaded the doctor.

"You and him will _both_ be dead if you don't listen to me!" growled Starscream as he pinned the green bot down, missiles pointed.

And then Knockout understood he had no choice. He gripped his staff tightly, and stared straight into Bulkhead's optics as the red bot approached them. He whispered something, but the green bot heard it clearly. 

_Save Breakdown, please._

He would not let Breakdown perish here.

Knockout raised his staff over Bulkhead, teeming with high volts of electricity, willed by agony and desperation. But he spun around and smacked Starscream with it, sending the seeker tumbling off the green bot. He had signed his death warrant. 

He was not the best or even remotely decent at fighting, but the red bot could serve as a good distraction for Bulkhead to get Breakdown away from here. If the fight didn’t kill him, Megatron surely would.

Sparing no time, Knockout quickly dashed towards Starscream, launching his staff at him and shocking him over and over, buying every precious second he could for the two bots. Bulkhead did not want to leave the vulnerable doctor alone, but Breakdown’s time was ticking. He had to get him to Ratchet as quickly as possible. He ran to his old Conjux, lying still and too quietly. The blue bot blinked up to him several times, seemingly lost to his surroundings.

“Bulk?” he asked. It had been centuries since he’d heard that nickname coming from Breakdown. Bulkhead gently hoisted him up, readjusting the new weight in his arms as he turned to where Miko stood. She yelled to him, Ratchet will be bringing up a space bridge for them any minute.

Knockout was thrashed to the side, Starscream was losing his patience.

“Traitors, traitors everywhere!” he complained, “I thought we had something Knockout. We were like one and the same looking out for number one.”

The red bot coughed harshly, energon in his throat. 

“Don’t you know Starscream? One’s a lonely number,” Knockout strained to say. Starscream raised his missiles at him.

“Just the thought of you rescuing an Autobot makes me sick!” He was about to shoot, but a set of pink pigtails caught the seeker’s attention. Instead the sadistic bot pointed at Miko.”How about a human?”

He launched. Bulkhead realized it happening before it was too late. Miko was frozen; running would not save her from the radius of the fiery blast.

Knockout thought about all the times Breakdown found it so easily to put himself in the face of danger for his sake. How every time he did, it made his spark all the warmer. His feet ran on their own accord as he sped off to shield the young girl. 

_Breakdown?_ pinged Knockout into their private communication line.

_. . .Yes?_

_Don’t be mad._

The missiles connected. The blast sent Knockout rolling once again. He yelled in pain as he hunched over his body, protecting Miko that he held tightly against his chassis. The cries snapped Breakdown out of his daze, his optic coming back online only to be blinded by smoke.

“Knockout? _Knockout?!_ ” Breakdown screamed as he felt his spark twist painfully. The heartbreak he felt upon seeing Knockout’s marred frame was beyond anything he’d ever felt before.

“Miko!” cried Bulkhead, not knowing what to do. The smoke cleared, revealing an unconscious Knockout. Heavily damaged, but shaking. Miko could not get the walkie talkie to function anymore, so she tossed it as far she could to let her friend know she was there.

Starscream looked to them, infuriated. “Idiot doctor! What the scrap were you thinking? Your stupid sentiment will get you killed. But serves you right!”

Bulkhead decided to rush towards the unconscious bot. In his arms Breakdown squirmed, the seeker’s words flooding him with rage.

“I should just destroy the lot of you. Makes my plates crawl thinking of this poisonous affection harbored amongst you. It’s useless, it’s repulsive and it makes you weak.”

Bulkhead noticed a space bridge opened behind a large boulder, hidden from everyone’s view except the new angle he stood by. Before he could let his mind question Ratchet’s placement any further, Breakdown broke free from him. The blue bot stood, shakily as he held onto Bulkhead, glaring furiously at Starscream.

“You. . . how dare you,” he growled. His hand transformed into his weapon. The seeker raised a brow, curious.

“Mad about your friend? That’s all you brutes are good for,” he laughed in amusement. But Breakdown ignored the insult as he tried to walk towards the seeker. 

“How _dare_ you!” 

Starscream readied the last of his missiles, pointed straight at the four of them. 

Bulkhead was too tired and too weak, he didn’t know if they’d make it through one last round. He kneeled low, hoping to shield Miko and Knockout. His tough armor could soften the blow to them. In front of him, Breakdown shook unable to take any further steps at the risk of falling to his knees before the enemy. It seemed like every joint of his body ached, every crevice full of dirt and dust, and his spark hollow.

Underneath her feet, Miko noticed something crawling. It was a minicon, but one she had never seen before. It was shaking and sobbing.

“Who are you?” asked Gra as it clung closely to Knockout’s chassis terrified and confused. They didn’t know why their master wasn’t responding to its calls. Miko reached out to the poor thing.

“A friend,” she comforted. Gra let her gently pet them. Realizing she wasn’t a threat it approached her, its tiny claws pinching nervously at nothing.

 _This might be it._ Bulkhead pinged to Breakdown.

 _Well. . ._ pinged back Breakdown, _at least I’m in good company._

That made Bulkhead’s spark swell with warmth. 

Just then, a white glint in the sky caught his attention. Starscream noticed too, but was too slow to react to the flash bombs hurled towards him. 

"Pipsqueak!" called a voice beyond the smoke. As soon as it settled, Breakdown's optic went wide. Only one bot ever dared called him that annoying old nickname.

Wheeljack came springing in from above. He knocked the seeker across the field with such force it sent him face first planted into the ground. The warrior jumped backwards looking to the two bots behind him, gawking.

"Don’t start the party without me. It's not very nice of you," he smiled putting up his usual bravado. Besides him Breakdown stared not believing what he was seeing.

"Y-you?!" he exclaimed as he pulled Knockout closer.

“GRAHH!” growled Starscream in annoyance as he managed to get himself unstuck.

The white bot ignored him as he pulled out both of his swords, getting in a protective stance in front of the former Wrecker. "C'mon Screamer I've been itching to slice someone and I’d be really happy to have you as my first guest."

“When did you get here?” asked Bulkhead as he got up to his feet.

“So this is what you do in your secret meetings,” Wheeljack said gesturing to the chaotic ruins, Starscream and Breakdown. “Now I’m definitely jealous. You even brought a friend,” he elbowed Breakdown as he looked to Knockout.

“How does he know about this place? Or us?” Breakdown asked as he knelt down to assess Knockout’s injuries. Finding nothing life threatening, he cradled the bot close to him. Underneath Miko appeared along with the minibot clinging to her. He and the human glanced at each other briefly before the young girl gave him a quick smile. Flustered, Breakdown looked away. 

"I do a lot of eavesdropping on Bulk’s radio. Accidental, mind you. But right now is the part where you run into the space bridge. Explanations can wait,” he leered at Starscream who was approaching them. It seemed a hundred things were racing in the seeker’s mind.

Breakdown wanted to argue, but he was right. They weren’t in any condition to fight, much less take any more blasts. He pulled up Knockout into his arms, wobbly and struggling with his injuries until Bulkhead held his arm for support. Meanwhile Miko led the minicon for the space bridge too.

The white bot looked at the minicon noticing the electric currents it radiated and called out to it, “hey you, gimme a charge.”

Confused the minicon looked to the blue bot , who nodded in approval. Gra pinched the swords Wheeljack held out, giving them a charge of electricity.

“Electric swords?” laughed Miko. The white bot stared in awe at his enhanced weapons. This will definitely put Starscream down in one strike. 

“Oh scrap yes!” Wheeljack hooted eagerly as he faced the enemy again. "Okay Screamer, from one bot to another, I'll give you one last chance to walk away."

Across the field, Starscream scoffed. "Don't ever put me on the same level with the likes of you, you brute."

"Fine, suit yourself."

The others began to disappear one by one through the space bridge, Bulkhead lingering behind to watch over his friend. Excited, Wheeljack charged for the seeker, but Starscream jumped over the bot and transformed. He began to fly away.

“Hey! Where are you going?” asked the white bot almost disappointingly. 

“Wild brutes, the lot of you!” spat Starscream as he turned wing and flew off. The warrior pouted as he looked dejectedly at his swords.

“I didn’t even get to use them. . . come back!” cried Wheeljack. Bulkhead appeared behind him, and dragged his disappointed friend by the shoulder.

“Come on, you. Always missing the action,” Bulkhead shook his head. They disappeared into the space bridge, where a whole new load of trouble waited on the other side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapters will take a few more days than anticipated since I've taken up extra hours at work. Thank you for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Close to the end aaaah! A bit long ^^;

A cloud of orange dust and dirt clouded Bulkhead’s sight as he passed through the space bridge. In his arms Wheeljack squirmed, complaining about being carried around like some sparkling. Before Bulkhead could so much as breathe a sigh of relief at their close encounter with death, an argument filled his audio. He wiped at the dirt in his optics as the white bot pulled away, sheathing the swords back in place.

“It’s okay Ratchet, they won’t attack us!” cried Miko as she stood between a frantic Ratchet and a protective Breakdown shielding Knockout from view.

“That’s not what I’m worried about,” he huffed as he eyed the energon dripping on the ground, “you’re getting your energon everywhere! Please get yourselves into the med slabs, Bulkhead help them.”

Breakdown blinked, confused at the Autobot doctor’s reaction. The green bot hurried off to some of the slabs located at the corner of the room, not wasting a second. He pulled them down frantically, making sure they were clean before gesturing for Breakdown to follow.

“Wheeljack this is not what you said would happen,” Ratchet grumbled as he readied some monitors and picked up equipment he had prepared earlier. Beneath his feet he noticed a tiny red minicon whimpering and hovering behind Miko. 

Bulkhead set out a blanket underneath Knockout that was handed to him. Breakdown gently settled his partner down on the slab, moving the wheels on his back to make it as comfortable as possible for him, being careful of the burn marks from Starscream’s missiles.

The doctor connected several cables on the red bot, hands flying quickly over the red injured plates. “You,” he said motioning at Breakdown with his head, “lie down. You too Bulkhead.” 

Miko climbed up the stairs in a hurry, not wanting to miss a single moment. The two bruisers took their minicons off as they climbed on medical slabs, the blue bot claiming the one right besides Knockout. 

“If you so much as scratch him. . . ,” warned Breakdown leering at the doctor. His voice was weak, any malice in his threat lost. The doctor did not falter as he administered medicine into Knockout’s system. The blue bot was wary; he did not feel comfortable about letting themselves be cared for by the enemy. He turned to Bulkhead on his right, a panic rising.

“He’s not gonna hurt him, trust me,” reassured Bulkhead. “Knockout’s in good hands.” 

“Doctors have a duty to help the injured. At least that’s what Ratchet should say right about now,” commented Wheeljack as he crossed his arms. The orange bot turned to him, mildly annoyed.

“More like, don’t give me a reason to _not_ want to help you.”

The young girl leaned over the railing above them. “It’s okay Breakdance. Ratchet might look mean, but he’s as nice as they come.”

It managed to relax Breakdown just a little. Meanwhile Wheeljack stared at Miko, astounded. _Oh I’ve got to call him that next time._

“ _You_ ,” Ratchet fumed as he leered at Wheeljack, “you’ve got a lot of explaining to do to Optimus when they arrive. I must be out of my processor to go along with your plan.” The white bot relaxed against Bulkhead’s slab, crossing his arms and without a care in the world.

“What’s there to explain?” he smiled, “Bulk and his old flame want to get on good terms again, Starscream wasn’t having any of it, boom, pow! I saved their tailpipes.” The doctor finished with Knockout’s treatment and turned to work on Breakdown next. He glanced back between the two bickering bots, trying to pinpoint where he’d seen this kind of arguing before.

“Well you kind of broke Optimus’s orders of not engaging the enemy and didn’t let everyone know as soon as you saw anyone dangerous. But I figured you’d break those rules. What I _didn’t_ count on is you bringing two Decepticons back. Not one, but two!” said Ratchet exasperated. Wheeljack just cringed, getting the brunt of the doctor’s nagging.

“I heard you! Scrap, you’re gonna blow my audio out,” mumbled Wheeljack cleaning his shoulders from any dirt.

“Two. _Two_!” the doctor kept exclaiming as he demonstrated with two fingers right at the warrior’s face. He placed his hands on his hips, the bite in his words not weakening any time soon. “You think I’m freaking out wait till the others see your new friends.”

Wheeljack made a sour face. “Urgh. I hate it when you’re right.”

_Oh_. Breakdown realized why it seemed familiar. It was just like he and Bulkhead used to bicker when they were younger. 

The Autobot doctor welded the dents and tearing scar where Breakdown was still healing, hands rougher and much more cautious than Knockout when he fixed the blue bot up. He turned to Knockout, too far for him to reach. He already wished his partner to be the one fixing and fussing over him. Taking comfort in his partner’s peaceful sleeping face, Breakdown cleared his throat.

“Will he be alright?” he asked quietly. 

Ratchet was busy smoothing out a gel over his chassis, finishing the small operation. “Besides the ruined paint job he’ll be fine. The momentum of whatever got thrown at him helped from taking any serious or permanent damage. He’ll be a bit sensitive to touch for a while.” He finished lathering the medicine on Breakdown, and gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder as he turned to work on Bulkhead.

“Seems like you trying to fix those dents and scars on your own instead of asking me for help the past few weeks finally caught up to you. You’re so exhausted I’m surprised you’re awake.” Bulkhead looked away embarrassed. 

“The others are taking a while to get here, don’t you think?” Miko mused worriedly. She checked her phone, unable to reach Jack and the others. Bulkhead tried his communicator as well, with no luck.

“This is the part of the story where it takes an unexpected turn. Don’t let your guard down,” warned Wheeljack.

Ratchet rolled his optics as he gave the bot a knock on the head.

“Hey!”

“How does it feel to live with nonsense pouring out of your mouth constantly?”

“Not as bad as putting up with yours,” Wheeljack grumbled. He received another knock on the helm.

Breakdown could almost laugh. The warrior was never any good at hiding crushes.

A silence befell the room. Breakdown took this opportunity to reflect on what will become of him and Knockout. They certainly weren’t welcome to the Deceptions anymore now that they’ve been marked as traitors. Definitely not gonna be greeted with open arms by the Autobots either. Bulkhead would face serious repercussions for this, and possibly Wheeljack and Ratchet too. He bit his lip, trying to soothe his worries.

Wheeljack watched him from the corner of his optic, deep in thought as well. He closed his eyes, coming to a decision.

“I’m gonna take them out back,” he said uncharacteristically quiet. As he left Bulkhead’s side, the green bot sat up looking at his friend cautiously.

“Jackie. . .”he begged, fearing the worst. Wheeljack laughed as Breakdown sat up from his slab as well, alarmed. He raised both hands, waving them to lie back down.

“Calm down you dummies. I didn’t mean _that_ kind of take them out. We’re gonna hide them in my room in the back. I’ll sneak them out later.” 

The four stared taken aback.

“You’ll get in even deeper trouble!” voiced Miko.

The warrior sighed as he put his hands on the end of Breakdown’s slab. He looked down, shame crossing his faceplate. “I’m trying to make amends for a problem I made worse.”

Breakdown frowned, knowing where he was going with this. “I didn’t ask for your help or for you to feel bad on my part.”

Wheeljack clenched tightly on the edge of the bed, relaxing his shoulders. “I want to help Bulkhead. I can’t sit by seeing my Amica Endura plagued by regrets. If it meant putting up with your sour attitude, fine by me.” He looked up at the blue bot. “I lied to him about you leaving. I thought sparing him the grief would help him move on easier. I only made things worse."

Wheeljack rushed towards Breakdown’s side. Despite the major size difference, the white bot did not hesitate as he got up all in his face. He pointed at him, glaring and furious.

"You've got a lot of explaining to do to my friend someday! And so does he! But before I get to that," the white bot bowed down closing his optics tightly, "thank you."

They all stared wide eyed, taken aback from Wheeljack’s gratitude. Bulkhead realized why his friend was so alarmed when he had found out about the meetings with Breakdown. Why Wheeljack was so willing to help. He felt he owed it to Bulkhead to give him a chance to reconnect with his Conjux despite his reservations. 

“I shouldn’t have hid the truth from Bulk. You didn’t have to meet with him, but you did anyway. You took a big risk with the Decepticons. You’re more honest than I took you for. And for that I'm grateful, Autobot or Decepticon. Breakdown, Bulkhead, I'm sorry. "

“Wheeljack,” Bulkhead uttered as he reached beyond his bed to place a comforting hand on the white bot’s shoulder. The warrior did not look up. 

Ratchet smiled; Wheeljack’s stubbornness knows no bounds. “Get to pushing. Knockout’s slab isn’t gonna move itself.”

The white bot looked up to him, surprised at the order. Bulkhead and Breakdown climbed off the beds, giving each other a glance before looking at Wheeljack.

“You got a lot of nerve speaking for me but,” Breakdown said crossing his arms, “I guess. . . I accept. Don’t think I’m too happy being here. The second Knockout wakes up we’re out of here. Now help me move him.”

They all looked up as they heard the distant roar of engines.

“Quickly,” hurried Ratchet as he put everything back in order. Miko rushed the minicons downstairs and towards the back, leading the way. The others did not miss a second as they rolled Knockout and the equipment attached to him. 

As they arrived into Wheeljack’s cramped room, the white bot cleared his things off his bed to make room for the red bot. They worked fast as Breakdown gently sat Knockout down, tucking blankets under him for his injured plates on his back. 

His mind raced, worried about what the Autobots would do if they saw them there. How much trouble would Bulkhead get into? Would they attack defenseless and injured bots? The worried look did not escape Bulkhead, but before he could reassure Breakdown, the blue bot cut him off.

“I need you to restrain me,” he asked looking up at his former teammates with a miserable look. 

Wheeljack and Bulkhead looked at him incredulously. 

“What?!” the white bot exclaimed, “You’re no prisoner. I mean granted you’re no Autobot either but-“

“If they find us I can’t have your team flipping out on me. I’m too weak right now. I couldn’t defend us. If I appear as vulnerable as possible they shouldn’t have any reason to attack us,” the blue bot looked concerned over at Knockout. He couldn’t let the doctor get injured again. Just the thought of it made his spark squirm. Bulkhead on the other hand was already looking for restrains through Wheeljack’s compartments. 

Wheeljack looked at his friend completely floored. “You’re humoring him? Bulkhead please, you guys just made up. Don’t. . . you shouldn’t restrain your Conjux.”

Breakdown didn’t like the idea. Memories of MECH creeped in his mind, his chassis ached almost as a reminder of what happened. But he knew it was better to play it safe than sorry.

“Do it,” he repeated as he sat down on a makeshift bench. He looked at Bulkhead before finally turning to Wheeljack with a stern and determined look.

_Scrap. What a stubborn bot._ He yanked the restraints from Bulkhead and worked fast to tie them on Breakdown.

“I’ll do it. You get on back with Ratchet. Everyone still thinks I’m gone so I’ll stay here and keep them company.”

Underneath the bed, Miko was able to get the minicons to settle down on a pile of smaller bed sheets, tucking them into little bundles. “Shh, play nice.”

Gra held onto Zamu tightly, whileas B.H. looked to Miko confused. She gave them a little pat before covering them up with a thick blanket. 

“I’m scared,” shook the red minicon. The other two huddled Gra tightly, worried about their companion. 

“It’ll be okay,” responded B.H purring at Gra, “we won’t let anything bad happen to you.” 

Before Bulkhead turned to leave, he approached Breakdown, saddened to see him in stasis cuffs. He reached out slowly, giving the blue bot a hesitant touch on the shoulder. But Breakdown saw through his Conjux’s weak attempt of affection, and pulled him down into a sudden embrace. The green bot felt his faceplate grow warm, gaining the courage to hug in return.

“Thanks for helping. It’s not an easy road to fix things between us,” Breakdown whispered in his neck as he attempted to hide his face at the crook of his neck. 

“Heh. Nothing’s ever easy between us, old partner.”

Feeling a little bolder, Bulkhead decided to finally ask a burning question he’s had back since the meeting."Did you. . . really mean the part about leaving together this time?" 

Breakdown gently nodded, reassuring him. The blue bot would never know how much that meant to Bulkhead’s aching spark.

The two peeked to see if Wheeljack was looking at them, but when the coast was clear, they bumped their helms together before gently kissing each other softly in the cheek. Quietly the white bot looked away, trying not to roll his optics at the PDA the two bots were engaged in. He hadn’t seen them do so in centuries.

“Still eavesdropped by Wheeljack even after all these years,” grumbled Breakdown in an annoyed tone as they pulled apart. Bulkhead and Wheeljack laughed. 

“Hey, this is my room. Go get your own.”

Breakdown quietly watched as the young girl and Bulkhead finally exited the room. As the door closed, the blue bot got up and gave Bulkhead one last reminder. 

“Don’t forget, we’re not done,” he called out. The green bot smiled before finally locking the room. As Wheeljack sat besides the bot and finished locking the restrains on Breakdown, he noticed the warrior kept glancing at him, holding his tongue back. He eyed him suspiciously until the warrior noticed him staring. Wheeljack laughed nervously, scratching his mouth.

“So now that we’re the _bestest_ of frienemies and you kinda owe me one for saving your life, would you maybe. . . let me call you Breakdance?”

Breakdown smiled at Wheeljack, never having done so in the centuries he’d known him for. 

“Absolutely not.”

 

 

Trouble had a name, and it was Ultra Magnus.

As Miko and Bulkhead met in the main room of their base with Ratchet, the doctor glanced at him warily. The others had arrived, battered, caked with mud and dirt, patterns of dents and scuff marks everywhere. Arcee and Bumblebee were already seated in the medical slabs from earlier, the doctor working on their injuries. Optimus locked eyes with the green bot; Bulkhead felt like their leader just saw through everything that had just transpired. 

“Nice to see you,” Optimus greeted as he walked towards him. There was no anger, accusation or even a bit of irritation in the bots voice. There never was, but this particular instance Bulkhead felt like the lack of it was worse that all three of those combined. 

“Hey Optimus Prime,” he saluted with his official title as he noticed Ultra Magnus closing in on them. But it was Bumblebee that took him by surprise.

“Bulkhead,” Bumblebee beeped in a hurt tone, “why didn’t you answer our distress call? Where were you?”

“I’m so sorry,” the green bot bowed his head, guilt weighing him down. He had never meant to let his friends down, and certainly not endanger them in any way. “I didn’t mean to ignore the calls or anything.” 

It was Ultra Magnus that stepped forward, anger in his optics. “Who were you with? Tell us.”

The question sounded more accusing than anything else. Everyone watched him carefully. He wished Wheeljack was here at this second. Everyone’s optics felt like they were squeezing the life right out of him. Again, the green bot decided to play with the truth.

“I was with Miko, we were worried about Wheeljack so we were out looking for him,” he confessed. Ratchet looked away, his grip on the medical equipment tightening. He couldn’t bear to see his comrades arguing, especially under the ruse of concern. 

Ultra Magnus was not buying it. He got into Bulkhead’s personal space, looking down at him.

“What were you doing with Miko? You’re completely covered in soot and dents. “

The green bot stepped back, but the second in command followed his every move. Sensing the tension, Optimus placed a hand on Ultra Magnus, attempting to calm the bot down. 

“There’s no need to corner anyone.”

“If he wasn’t lying there wouldn’t be any need to do so,” Ultra Magnus retorted not looking Optimus in the eye. Ratchet bit his lip. For once, Miko kept quiet. 

“Bulkhead, we need you to tell us what’s going on,” Arcee piped in from the bed, “Starscream came by as we were finishing with the vehicons he sent us. He had quite a few things to say about you.”

That’s when Miko piped in. “Starscream? Since when was anything he said worth listening to?”

Jack and Rafael appeared from behind Smokescreen. Jack avoided looking her in the eye. “Miko, it’s not what he said that’s got us worried.”

Besides him Rafael spoke. “After he bragged about an Autobot traitor, he showed us this, “the young boy turned the datapad in his hands. In it she saw the fight that had transpired earlier in the day from the top of the cliffs. Starscream, or possibly Soundwave, had the entire thing filmed. The scene that played was Starscream attacking Breakdown, and Bulkhead rushing in to charge at the seeker. She looked to Bulkhead, panicked.

“What were you doing there engaging the enemy when you weren’t supposed to? And much less saving a Decepticon?” demanded Ultra Magnus. Bulkhead put the pieces together. They suspected him a traitor. He glanced quickly back at Ratchet’s direction, but he was gone. 

The spark in his chassis tightened painfully. 

“I am not a traitor, and I certainly didn’t save anyone.”

Ultra Magnus raised a brow. “What makes you say traitor?”

“Because I can see that’s what you want to say, Ultra Magnus.”

Fury crossed the blue bot’s face, patience running thin. But Optimus intervened and pushed his SIC back off, gently. “Settle down. Bulkhead, Starscream said you have been seeing this other Decepticon for months. Is that part true?”

 

 

“I don’t think I’ve ever been this close to you for more than five seconds,” commented Wheeljack as he wiggled his left shoulder to prove a point. Pressed right beside him, Breakdown huffed.

“Never liked you enough to let you.” 

The warrior smiled as he leaned over in his seat to peak at Knockout. “He’s gonna be _so_ mad about the paint job isn’t he?”

“Wheeljack, you’re one of the most cautious bots I’ve ever met. How could you find it in yourself to trust me so easily?” Breakdown wondered aloud, “why trust Decepticons?”

“Pfft, are you seriously asking me that now? Easy, because if you ended up being evil and backstabbing I could easily take you out.”

The blue bot on the other hand frowned, unsatisfied.

“Okay, fine. Have a sense of humor will you. The real reason was, well, scrap I’ve known you for ages through the sort of good times and bad times. You were a bot nobody liked. Bulk took you under him. He was your mentor, and you grew to be like him.” 

The white bot coughed a little, embarrassed at the sentimental scrap he was spewing in record amounts today. “My petty jealousy got in the way of us ever being friends. We’d get each other in so much trouble, remember? But no matter what kinda trouble we got into, Bulk always helped us. He's too soft for his own good sometimes. Just like his brother. But that’s beside the point.”

Breakdown watched Wheeljack’s face carefully. Behind all those scars and tough bravado, the bot had held an ounce of affection for him. 

“I was mad, so unbelievably _livid_ , when you deserted us. This runt of a bot crept into Bulk’s spark only to tear it apart. I can’t stand seeing my Amica in pain. I felt it in my spark. I’ll do whatever it takes to help him.” He turned to the blue bot, facing him dead on. “So when you appeared I worried about what would happen to him. When you two were meeting in secret, he didn’t tell me a thing. I felt hurt, like he was getting back at me for lying that you left him. But Bulk would never do that. Not an ounce of anger in that bot. Of course I was going to give you the benefit of the doubt, Breakdown. If Bulk believed in you, then I would too.”

Outside the room, Ratchet listened quietly. He would let them finish their moment. 

“You could get kicked out of the Autobots for helping me,” the blue bot said with concern. “Both you and the doctor.”

“They can do whatever they want with me. Let them try and do anything to Ratchet, I’ll kick everyone’s tailpipe if I have to.” Wheeljack rose from his seat, jabbing a thumb at himself. “So help them if they do anything to you or Bulk. I’ve invested too much on this to let it be for nothing. You and-“

“Knockout.”

“Knockout, right! You and Knockout will run away never to be seen again. Except on holidays because Bulk loves those. Nothing can stop us.”

“Except for Ultra Magnus.” 

That’s when Ratchet decided to stroll right in, startling the two bots.

“He’s here?” Breakdown uttered, “the bot that broke the Wreckers up?”

Wheeljack hissed. “He’s a new addition. One that’s overstaying his welcome if you ask me.”

They noticed the grim expression on Ratchet’s face. “He’s not making it easy on Bulkhead. I’m afraid you’re going to have to intervene. They’re at each other’s throats.”

“I’ll go right for his jugular,” spat the warrior attempting to march off. But Ratchet pulled him back.

“We need a plan. Starscream managed to record your battle, and I’m afraid it’s thrown everyone for a panic.”

Breakdown looked down at his stasis cuffs, then over at Knockout. “The truth, that’s the plan. Just don’t let them find Knockout. I can’t promise I’ll be on my best behavior then.” 

The two bots looked at him taken aback. “But, they’d never believe it. I hardly do.”

“I’m afraid I agree with Breakdown,” said Ratchet. “Take him with stasis cuffs and all. Show them you mean no harm. And no wild outbursts either. Ultra Magnus is not one to have a sense of humor.”

“But-“

“No nonsense!”

“ _Fine_. Telling five Autobots that a Decepticon and Autobot are Conjux Endura. That’ll go just as well.”

“Wait,” Breakdown interrupted. He turned to Ratchet, embarrassed at what he was about to ask. He took out the blue perfume vial from a compartment, one that he had taken out of Knockout’s chest of accessories. “I need a favor to ask from you.”

 

 

Ratchet sat on the makeshift bench in the cramped room, quietly playing a few games on his datapad. It had been a couple minutes since Wheeljack and Breakdown’s departure. He hadn’t heard any yelling or any of the warrior’s devices go off, so the old doctor assumed things went better than he had expected. No comm messages he’d sent Wheeljack had been answered, or received by the others. 

Underneath the bed, the minicons were in deep sleep, piled on one another lazily. To the left Knockout slumbered, his program working hard at repairing the damage from Starscream’s missiles. The bot was beginning to stir, claws fidgeting and optics beginning to reboot. He mumbled inaudible things.

“Brr. . .Br-Breakdo. . . oo.”

The red bot was trying to remember what he was last doing.

“Knockout?” called Ratchet as he looked up from his datapad. He set it down as Knockout moves his limbs, still groggy from the medicine. He begun to check the vitals on the screen. 

Suddenly, he remembered: the image of Breakdown being slammed into the ground, Bulkhead and Miko, Starscream threatening to kill them, the missiles. He shot up from the bed frantically.

“Breakdown? Breakdown!” he called looking around wildly. In his panic he pushes against Ratchet, trying to get up.

“Calm down Knockout, everything’s alright. Or at least I think it is,” Ratchet said as he held onto the confused bot. Knockout meanwhile attempted to weakly push him away.

“Get away from me! Where is Breakdown? Where is the little human? How am I here?”

Ratchet managed to get the bot to sit down, Knockout eyed the Autobot doctor suspiciously. 

“Breakdown brought you back here. He’s with Bulkhead and Wheeljack trying to work some sense out this mess. From what I heard, you saved Miko.”

“Oh,” mumbled Knockout, “I. . . I see.”

“Guess you’re not as Decepticon after all,” joked Ratchet as he unplugged the red bot from the machines. Knockout looked himself over and frowned, deeply upset.

“I’m a disaster,” he whined, “tell me nobody else has seen me like this. Did Optimus see me? I’m so embarrassed. That is the last time I help a pesky human.”

“Your minicon seems to like her. You have a human friend now.”

Knockout looked at him speechless, looking around bashfully. “She’s okay I guess.”

As the two took in the moment of peace, Knockout’s attention was diverted by a blue glint at his bedside. Ratchet sat back down, eyeing the red bot with amusement. Knockout noticed it was a perfume vial like the kind he owned back in his trunk except this one had a red ribbon tied to it along with a luminescent liquid inside. It was unlike any Knockout had ever seen. He cleared his throat to catch the other doctor’s attention.

“What’s this for?” asked Knockout motioning at the vial with his helm. Ratchet looked up from his data pad. He tried playing oblivious as he returned to his game of solitaire.“It’s a gift.” 

The red bot grinned as he picked up the small item, laughing. “How will perfume help my ruined paint job?”

“Fool, that’s not perfume. Haven’t you ever seen innermost energon before?”

Knockout’s eyes shot open. He swung his body in the bed to face Ratchet, startling the doctor in his seat as he almost dropped the pad.

“From who?!” he demanded, tears welling up at the corners of his optics. But honestly, Knockout already knew.

Annoyed, Ratched yelled back. "Obviously, your new Conjux Endura!”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHEW finally done!! It's long but I didn't want to split them into more chapters. I will definitely be writing more things, this has been fun and relaxing change of pace from drawing. o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o

The tension in the room was thick and suffocating.

Bulkhead looked at anywhere but Optimus face, dread filling his chest. The other bots and children in the room waited on his answer, on the edge of their seats with anticipation. He feared the repercussions the others would face. He didn’t want anyone to be exiled or hurt and hadn’t meant for Starscream to come close to find their base’s location. 

What if he did just tell them the truth? As wild as it was, at least he would feel he had better control of the situation. Better control meant a better outcome. He clenched his fists, new resolve in his optics. “Optimus, I have been seeing one of the Decepticons.”

Everyone stood back, a look of pure shock on all their faces at the easy admission. All except for Optimus. As always his face left no trace of emotion for Bulkhead to pick up.

“What was your reason?” he asked in a gentle voice. 

“I needed to see him of a personal matter. This is gonna be hard to believe but please know this’ll be the truth. The whole truth! You see we had been-“

A shout of excitement sliced the tense atmosphere in the room. The Autobots turned behind Bulkhead to see Wheeljack strolling in as nonchalantly as ever with Breakdown closely behind. The blue bot seemed anxious, attempting to not look at anyone in the eye. Nobody in the room seemed to be in the least bit of a good mood.

“Hi everyone I’m back! I bring a gift,” Wheeljack smiled as he gave Breakdown’s arm a hard pat. Annoyed, he flinched away from the touch.

“Wheeljack?! What in the-?” cried Smokescreen confused the voice of everyone in the room. Bulkhead looked at the stasis cuffs on Breakdown, a tight grip on the wrists. Ultra Magnus stepped forward, eyeing the Decepticon sharply as if taking in every detail of him. He noticed all the dents and scruffs on him, including the large healing weld on his chassis. Breakdown leered at Magnus’s optics, ire rising in the bot. At the back of the room he recognized the human girl from earlier along with another human, whispering to each other and into a small device he could not quite tell what it was.

Ultra Magnus stomped forward, staring down at the white bot.“What is the meaning of this? What is a _Decepticon_ doing here? He should be in a cell, this is dangerous!”

“First off, give us some room would you?” Wheeljack countered as he put the meanest look he could muster. He jabbed his thumb at the other bot’s direction, “and second, this is Breakdown.”

Arcee and the others had their weapons ready on instinct, aimed. The warrior noticed this and motioned with both hands for them to lower their weapons.

“He is not here as an enemy but for Bulkhead. I’m sure you all recall the hundreds of times he talked about his _rival_ ,” Wheeljack emphasized with air quotes. 

“Where have you been Wheeljack? We worried something bad happened!” asked Rafael, Bumblebee beeping in agreement.

Arcee nodded her helm.“Seems like you know something we’d all like to be informed of because this is by far the weirdest site I’ve seen to date.”

“They are an odd couple aren’t they,” Wheeljack grinned looking at the two bots besides him. Everyone else looked at one another confused. Breakdown kept quiet, observing them.

“Okay Bulkhead, Wheeljack,” Ultra Magnus said crossing his arms, “delight us all how having a Decepticon here in our base is any safer now than before. I’m listening.”

Bulkhead exhaled deeply. Now that he wasn’t alone, he felt he had nothing to fear. “Breakdown and I have been Conjux Endura since I first joined the Wreckers.” He paused, waiting if someone would interrupt. When nothing came, he continued. “We had a terrible falling out so you’ve only known him as a rival to me and nothing more. For the last couple of weeks I have been seeing him in private ever since the MECH rescue. I didn’t even tell Jackie, and well-“

“I got mad, so I left,” grumbled the white bot hating to admit it, “but this is very important to Bulk. I couldn’t leave him alone to deal with this. And I hope you all understand to do that too.”

“So you trust him to just have turned a new leaf, just like that,” Ultra Magnus frowned. Optimus place a hand on his shoulder, willing him to stay calm as he gave him pleading look to listen. The Autobot leader then turned to Breakdown.

“Breakdown, my team can’t find it to trust you considering we’ve only known you on the battlefield. Can you tell us about what your intentions are?”

A bit nervous at the attention, Breakdown focused his gaze at Optimus. The glare in his optic softened. He hadn’t expected to be given a chance to speak. “I, um,” he rubbed at his fingertips, “I’ve had a sick feeling for a while. The way Bulkhead and I were like here on earth, I thought I enjoyed it. I thought I liked the fighting. That wasn’t it.”

He paused, embarrassment burning his face. He hated to have to admit something so intimate to these Autobots. Thankfully Bulkhead knew where he was heading with this.“We missed the connection we had as Conjux Endura. The realization of it urged me to meet him.”

“In secret,” Optimus concluded, “where you could see for yourself whether it was a temporary feeling or genuine.” Bulkhead nodded. The green bot peaked at Miko’s direction but she was busy fussing over a phone with Jack.

“I didn’t know Starscream was following me. I didn’t have anything to do with his plans,” Breakdown confessed, “I was attacked too. I didn’t even know your base was close.”

“This fight with Starscream, he intended to eliminate Bulkhead and you?” Optimus asked. Breakdown nodded. “I’m a traitor. At least Megatron thinks so.”

“I suppose you want us to welcome you with open arms?” Arcee joked. 

Breakdown scoffed. “I don’t do protecting or teamwork. We were in with Decepticons for the benefits, never much for the cause. Can’t follow a leader that won’t even treat subordinates with respect.”

“Still like vehicons, eh?” laughed Wheeljack. 

“We? Who’s we?” interrupted Magnus.

“Oh, that red doctor,” pointed out Smokescreen, “Knockout. The one he’s always with.”

Just then, a panicked scream came from behind Bumblebee. They all turned around, alarmed as Miko and Jack called out into a phone.

“Mom? Mom?!” called Jack desperately. 

“What’s going on, please answer!” Miko pleaded.

The phone was cut into speaker; the terrified scream of June filled the room. Before they could ask any more questions, a new voice tore through it.

“Knockout!” screamed Ratchet. They looked around realizing Ratchet had been missing from the room. 

 

 

The sun was beginning to set, the warm Nevada desert gently slipping into night time. 

As soon as June’s shift had ended at the clinic she drove towards the Autobot base as she regularly did. A bit tired, she turned the radio up to some calming jazz music. 

It had been a couple of weeks since she’s been let in on the secret about sentient vehicles and the fact that her son helped them on missions. Optimus was very transparent about letting her know of the kind of work he and his team handled, and at this point she felt she had a good grip on the routine missions and behavior she learned about the bots.

As she tapped her fingers on the steering wheel, her phone began to buzz. Text messages one right after the other came through, all from Jack. Worried, she decided to dial him.

“Sweetie? I’m driving, what’s going on is everything okay over there?” June could hear an argument in the background, but it included voices she wasn’t too familiar with.

“That’s the thing Mom, I have no idea if it’s good or bad,” Jack whispered on his phone. “But it’s troubling that’s for sure. I’ve never seen everyone so riled up and nervous.”

“What did Starscream do this time?” 

She heard her son talk with Miko, and the phone was passed.

“Hi Jack’s mom!” she greeted in a surprisingly low tone. 

“Hello Miko. And it’s Ms. Darby. What’s going on over there? Did you find Wheeljack yet?”

“Um,” she thought for a moment, “when you get here just don’t panic.”

This alarmed her.

“Why? What’s wrong? What is going on there exactly?”

“We’ve got a Decepticon here,” informs Jack.

The base came in close range. June made the left turn towards the back entrance.

“A Decepticon in the base? Are any of you under attack? Jack you’re frightening me, why are you whispering?”

He laughed nervously. “Kinda afraid of Magnus yelling at me like he is at Bulkhead at the moment.”

June exited her car, pulling a bag over her shoulder and heading towards a small door. It was pitch dark now and without any lights outside she carefully made her way through it. She wondered whether the team had captured a Decepticon perhaps in connection with Wheeljack’s sudden disappearance. Tapping in the keycode to get through the door, she stepped inside. The back of the base was always so badly lit, the hallway dark save for a faint light in the distance.

“Bulkhead’s been hanging out with a Decepticon the past few weeks. Magnus is trying to get to the bottom of it.” Miko took the phone back from him. “Wait till you hear Bulk’s side of the story!”

“Miko,” said June sternly, “is there something Bulk is hiding?”

“Nope,” the suspicious girl answered a bit too quickly. Before June could retort, she spotted something down the hallway move. She pointed her phone into the direction she saw it walk across.

“Hello? Jack is anyone back here?” No sign of it. Another noise comes a bit from behind her. 

“No, there shouldn’t be anyone back there. Everyone’s here except for Wheeljack. Wait, Ratchet’s missing too. When did that happen.”

The young mother held onto her phone tightly, setting the brightness higher to look around the dark corridors. A heavy noise, unlike the small steps from earlier, headed towards her direction.

“Jack. . . there’s someone back here,” she warned willing herself to stay calm. On the other end of the line Miko and Jack looked at each other worriedly. 

“Mom, hide yourself we’ll send someone out there to check on y-“

June dropped her phone as she abruptly bumped into a wall of red. Rubbing her sore shoulder she looked up into a set of red optics staring down at her. 

Knockout greeted her with a smile as he bent forward to get a good look at her at. “You’re not Breakdown. I don’t suppose you’ve seen him?” 

The only response he got from June was a scream.

“Knockout!” came a familiar voice. At the farthest end of the hallway appeared Ratchet, a blanket under the crook of his arm. He appeared exhausted and irritated. “I told you not to bolt you’ll cause a panic!” His eyes then met June’s and headed straight for them to comfort her. Her phone went ignored, along with the worried calls from Jack and Miko they couldn’t hear.

“Ratchet, what’s going on here?” she demanded as she hurried to meet him. June turned back to eye Knockout suspiciously, not knowing what to make of the situation. “Is that the Decepticon you brought in?”

Meanwhile the red bot continued looking around the hallway, opening random doors that aligned the hallway. June heard the same sound of walking again from earlier, soft and light clicking.

“It’s a long story,” exhaled Ratchet as he watched the other doctor poke through the supply rooms. “It’s okay, he’s with us now. Sorta. I’m babysitting him. And he’s gonna ruin the injuries I just fixed!” While he was busy nagging at Knockout, June realized they were being watched. She tapped on Ratchet, who turned and met the same sight she looked at.

“Knockout, you let the minicons out?!” Ratchet attempted to reach out to the one hiding behind some crates. It growled at him.

“Go away!” Zamu squeaked. 

“A lot’s happened in the few days I’ve been gone,” the nurse commented as she bent low to inspect the tiny bot. It reminded her of the other’s minibots, except this one wasn’t one she was familiar with. 

“Yeah, well, I blame Wheeljack for it all,” he huffed.

Curiously, June observed the minicon as he waddled past them and straight for Knockout’s direction. She had only met the red bot on one previous occasion, held hostage by him and only escaping with the pepper spray she carried around. She felt for her pocket for it, just in case.

“Ratchet, where are they? Just tell me where they headed I really need to see him,” he called annoyed. The tiny bot ran up next to his feet, watching her and Ratchet as he tried appearing as threatening and big towards them. It looked very silly to her, she couldn’t help laughing.

“Who is he looking for? Another Decepticon?” asked June as she picked up her phone. The battery had died, shutting it off. They approached Knockout, Ratchet draping the blanket over his wheels. 

“Breakdown is another bot we’ve got at the base. He and Wheeljack should be with the others right about now. The story is kinda unbelievable but bare with me.”

“I just got officially proposed,” Knockout butt in. 

“Oh, congratulations,” June replied.

“That’s not the story! Stop interrupting,” he face palmed, “and can you tell your minicon to stop growling at us.”

Something big definitely happened for the Autobots to permit the two Decepticons walk around their base. She wondered why the children seemed so worried about them. Knockout picked up the blue minicon, cradling and cooing at it with a claw. 

“You miss Breakdown too don’t you?” he rocked the little bot in his arm. 

She never thought she would see a Decepticon being soft. “What exactly are these bots doing here, Ratchet?” 

“Bulkhead was meeting a Decepticon he knew from before joining Optimus,” Ratchet explained as he crossed his arms, “Starscream caught wind of it and attempted to terminate them. Wheeljack was able to save them, well actually, Knockout saved Bulkhead and Miko. Can you believe that?” 

“Wow. That is. . .”

“Pretty ridiculous huh?” Knockout commented as he draped most of the blanket over the minicon. 

“That’s great news. Knockout that was very noble of you,” praised June as she clasped her hands together. Knockout stared at her completely floored with the comment. 

“Y-you think so?”

“Never figured you had it in you,” commented Ratchet giving the bot a pat on the shoulder, “but good to know you’re capable to be good.”

“I must still be sleeping, didn’t think I’d wake up to any of this praise,” the red bot scratched at his face as he looked to the side, smiling bashfully. “Wait till I tell Breakdown. Say human, what is your name? I never got it from that one time we met.”

“Ah yes, it’s June Darby, certified nurse and proud mother.”

“A nurse? I’m Knockout, doctor and former Decepticon. Proud Conjux Endura. Maybe I can teach you some things,” he smiled.

“You should be learning some things,” grumbled Ratchet, “like the fact you’re out of bed and shouldn’t be walking because of your back!”

June curiously walked around the red bot, having a look at the scorched metal on his back. It appeared as if an immense burst of fire had caught back there. She eyed the bot curiously, never seeing such injuries on the other bots before. It must hurt terribly, no matter how well Ratchet treated the injury.

“Your wound isn’t irritating you in the slightest?” she questioned him. Knockout only frowned and looked away. 

“As soon as he woke up he bolted right out the room he was supposed to stay in. And stop messing with the blanket Knockout! It’s there to protect your back,” fussed Ratchet as he attempted to rearrange the brown cloth. But Knockout pulled away, annoyed. 

“It’s ugly and tacky! Like I’d be caught dead in this thing.” The two bots struggled against one another.

“You sure are quite the handful,” June teased watching the two doctors. Her son probably wouldn’t know whether to be happy or scared about the development.

“Oh, Ratchet. Jack and Miko were talking to me earlier. Something wasn’t going right with whatever Bulkhead was trying to tell Ultra Magnus.”

“Miko! I like Miko,” Zamu peeped from Knockout’s arms, “not scary human.”

“We should head over to Optimus and the others. But you,” he turned to the red bot, “you should be in bed. I promised to keep you from anything too exciting.”

“Oh, fussing over me. I love it,” laughed Knockout. Before Ratchet could lead them down the hall, the floor shook as they felt a stampede of footsteps rushing into their direction too quickly. Afraid, Knockout hid behind Ratchet, hand on his shoulder as he peeked.

“Now would be a real good time to turn on the lights up in here,” he mumbled. June walked to the Autobot doctor’s side, watching familiar silhouettes come into view. At the end of the dark hallway were Optimus Prime and the others, looking at them as if they were about to faint.

“What’s going on?” Ratchet demanded as he raised a brow, “don’t you know running in a cramped space is hazardous?”

“What is going on?” Jack replied as he looked at his mother and Ratchet shielding Knockout. Miko ran ahead of the bunch happily.

“See, didn’t I tell you he was harmless. Well, not gonna kill us kinda harmless!” she dashed up the trio. Knockout eyed her suspiciously, as were everyone else was at the red bot. He leaned in a bit to inspect her.

“You.”

“ _You_ ,” she mimicked just as she had earlier at Bulkhead’s meetup. He gave her a little smile.

“Well I’m glad my paint job wasn’t ruined in vain,” the bot lowered a claw at her. Miko fist bumped it which caused Knockout to grin even wider. It was something Breakdown liked doing a lot. “I like you too.”

“So this Decepticon really did save them,” Magnus uttered in disbelief. Arcee, Smokescreen, and Bumblebee all looked at one another and accepted the truth. 

“I told you,” butted in Wheeljack as he jabbed a finger into Ultra Magnus chassis, “not as bad as they could’ve been.”

“Just like you,” replied Ratchet under his breath. Wheeljack turned to the doctor with an annoyed look. 

As both parties walked to meet each other halfway, Knockout noticed the stasis cuffs on Breakdown. Without warning he dashed for him. 

“Breakdown!”

Still uneasy, most of the Autobots readied their weapons in the red bot’s general direction. But it was Bulkhead that motioned them to put them away. Ultra Magnus and the others were confused, but watched as the red bot ran passed by them and straight at Breakdown. He grabbed Breakdown’s hands, rubbing his claws gently over the palms to soothe him. They both didn’t look one another in the eye, afraid if they did so they would not be able to control the affection they desperately wished to act upon at being reunited.

“This is officially the weirdest day ever,” Jack nervously commented as he walked over to his mother. June pulled him into a hug. “It’s worth giving someone the benefit of the doubt.”

“June is right,” Optimus commented as he walked over to the two bots. “You’ve both had good intentions since meeting with Bulkhead. You’ve even saved him and Miko from Starscream, a Decepticon that would punish you for helping an Autobot and human. On behalf of my team,” he reached for Breakdown’s wrists and took the stasis cuffs off, “I thank you both, Breakdown and Knockout.”

As if it couldn’t get odder, Optimus gave a bow to the two bots. The others looked at each other for a second before following his example. Breakdown watched the bizarre but surprisingly satisfying event occur. He had never been thanked like this before back at the Nemisis or with the Wreckers. Knockout on the other hand just laughed nervously, unused to this overwhelming amount of appreciation. 

“No problem, I guess.” The autobots raised their heads, all their undivided attention on them. “Actually I don’t know what to say. Megatron was never one to show us gratitude.”

“So, what do we do now that we’ve established he’s sort of okay?” Jack wondered.

“Sort of turn him Autobot,” mumbled Wheeljack trying to refrain from laughing while as Miko let a few giggles escape.

“Why couldn’t we have them at the base? Look, I’ll watch after him, he’ll stay in my room, and he’s injured! He can’t do much harm!” Bulkhead pleaded. The blue bot pushed him away.

“Don’t talk about me as if I’m some pet,” he grumbled at Bulkhead. Clenching his hands, he looked straight at Optimus. There was nowhere for them to go now. Starscream will come back to finish him off. Knockout will suffer because of him. He swallowed his pride and forced himself to say it.

“What I need now is. . . your help.” Breakdown peaked at Wheeljack quickly, the white bot marred top to bottom with marks and dents from his fight with Starscream. All of them were injured and weary. He looked at the other bots optics, all of them wearing apprehensive expressions. Finally, the blue bot turned to his old Conjux reassuring himself that he was making the right choice. “I appreciate the help you’ve given already. I’m your enemy, but you helped us escape with our lives. I don’t think I can protect Knockout if we were to be attacked again.”

Everyone looked to Optimus, waiting for an answer. Their leader thought for a bit before responding.

“What would _you_ like to happen?” The question startled Breakdown and his partner. Both turned to each other sharing an in incredulous look. Breakdown was unsure what to respond but Knockout knew what he wanted, and responded quickly.

“Being neutral seems like the way to go.” He looked over to Bulkhead at his side. “We aren’t a good fit in either Autobots or Decepticons.”

“But I don’t want us to be at Starscream’s mercy,” Breakdown countered looking at Bulkhead, “we can’t completely cut off ties with all bots.”

“If I may make a suggestion,” June looked at the two bots, “what if you help Optimus and the team and we help you adjust to earth and keep you safe.”

It was Ultra Magnus who first spoke, leaning into Optimus’s field of vision. “With all due respect I don’t think they can adjust to being with humans. In fact this one’s been watching them the closest,” he said gesturing to Breakdown. The blue bot looked at magnus irritated. Sensing his discomfort Bulkhead gave him a pat on the shoulder.

“Miko and I can totally help with that,” the green bot smiled. Miko ran in between them. 

“Totally! We can give them our human sensitivity training course.”  
Wheeljack raised a hand, “I can volunteer for keeping an eye on them.”

Knockout cleared his throat, “heh. Well, that’s very nice of you,” an arm hooked into Breakdown’s as he possessively leaned into the blue bot. “No offense but I don’t want to live with any of you. It’ll feel like the Nemisis all over again, only less deadly.”

They all turned to Optimus as he looked over at Ratchet. Finding whatever reassurance he looked for in the Autobot doctor’s gaze he turned back to Breakdown.

“If you can give me time to think this over. I wouldn’t want either of you to fend for yourselves against Megatron and his entire army, but forcing you into fighting for our cause is not the answer either. Bulkhead if you could lead them to a room to rest. We could all use some after all that’s happened today.”

“T-thanks,” Breakdown mumbled almost a bit shyly. They turned to leave, with Bulkhead ahead to escort them when Knockout looked over at June giving her a little wave. She waved back at him. Miko walked behind after the group, and they were gone.

“I think my frame is more sore from being tense than the injuries,” confessed Smokescreen as his shoulders finally relaxed. Bumblebee beeped as he put his weapons up. Jack turned to his mother with a puzzled look. “What was that all about?”

“Well for starters I think he doesn’t hate me,” June laughed putting an arm around her son.

The rest of the team left for their respective rooms, waving goodbye tiredly. Meanwhile the nurse and the two children went over to Ratchet.

“So, do you suppose they’ll get to stay?” The doctor gave her a glance and then sighed.

“Of course. Like Optimus would let them fend for themselves. They weren’t as against your proposal as I thought they would’ve been. Where did you come up with that idea anyway?”

“Well,” June said crossing her arms, “maybe if they had a reason to like earth and humans they won’t feel the need to cause problems. Adjusting will be difficult but they don’t seem ready to cause any trouble for anybody.” Optimus and Ultra Magnus approached them.

“I will have to see about asking Agent Fowler for his permission,” Optimus said to Ratchet. 

Ultra Magnus face palmed, “I still don’t think this is a good idea.”

“It’s a smart idea,” Ratchet looked over to June, “we are about helping each other when it’s asked of us. Bulkhead and Wheeljack are capable of handling it.”

 

 

Escorted to a much bigger room than the one they had been kept in last time, Knockout pulled on Breakdown as they stepped inside.

“Well thanks for making sure we don’t get lost or anything,” he turned to the others, “but I think we can take things from here.” 

Wheeljack crossed his arms, “someone’s impatient. Wanna get the honeymoon started so soon?”

Breakdown looked at the white bot confused not understanding the human term, then over to Knockout who understood perfectly. The red bot clutched on his assistant’s tighter, practically smothering the sleeping minicon in his arm. He was very eager but also impatient to demonstrate just how over the moon he was about the gift presented to him. 

“You might’ve saved our afts or whatever it is you did, but I still get to kick you out the room if I want to,” Knockout retorted. Bulkhead noticed the doctor’s servos anxiously fiddling. 

“Is something the matter Knockout? Is your injury bothering you?” he asked concerned. Meanwhile Miko was looking at Wheeljack, trying to understand what he meant about the honeymoon comment. Irritated by them all, Knockout handed Zamu to Breakdown as he approached the two bots anger in his eyes.

“Leave!”

Wheeljack raised his hands in defense, “woah geez. Okay I get it. For precaution’s sake we are locking the door alright?”

“I don’t care, just _leave_!”

The doctor was practically shoving them out of the room at this point. He shooed at them, not caring in the least bit what they said. He had waited long enough to finally get to speak with Breakdown in private. Before they closed the door, Knockout gave them one last warning.

“Oh, one more thing; If I find a scratch on Gra I will unleash destruction unlike you’ve ever seen before! At least Breakdown will. Goodnight!” And the door went shut. The red bot turned around to look at Breakdown as if he was locking in on prey, optics glowing so lively in the dimly lit room.

“ _Are_ your injuries bothering you?” asked his partner curiously. Knockout said nothing as he pulled out the bottle of innermost energon. Breakdown’s eyes widen. He should’ve realized Knockout probably had a million questions about that. The doctor walked towards him slowly, rolling the gift in his palm gently. His voice was low and hushed.

“You want to be my Conjux Endura?” he looked at the bottle softly, “you genuinely want to be tied to me forever?”

Breakdown held his breath as Knockout stood in front of him, resting a hand on his chassis. His face tingled, voice caught in his throat. The look that the doctor gave him was so tender and delicate, as if one word could just shatter him. Not getting a response, the red bot moved both hands to hold onto Breakdown’s arms for support. Knockout couldn’t stand the heavy weight in his spark. Zamu hopped out of Breakdown’s arm and under the covers, feeling the need to give them some room. 

“I couldn’t imagine being without you Knockout,” he gently placed both hands on Knockout.

Knockout’s chest swelled with warmth. His optics burned and so did his cheeks. He opened his mouth to speak but all he could manage was to breathe. He looked away, embarrassment at the easy admission of unwavering affection his partner held for him. Breakdown had always been so blatantly obvious about it ever since their beginning; the way Breakdown always paid such close attention to everything he said, how he remembered anything he spoke no matter how insignificant, the manner in which his devotion to Knockout’s well being made his spark want to just burst from being so overindulged. Breakdown always spoiled him, kept him grounded, made anything seem possible. His spark felt lively when they were together, no matter the circumstance. If they were together, Knockout could do anything.

The red bot looked away shyly, covering his face with a hand. “Oh Breakdown. My spark burns just looking at you.” But his partner said nothing as he softly massaged at his tired arms. It had been such a chaotic day. 

Knockout bashfully looked anywhere as he uttered in the quietest of voice, "kiss me."

"What?" asked Breakdown with the biggest smirk Knockout's ever seen.

"I said _kiss_ me!" exclaimed Knockout flustered. He grabbed hold of his Conjux’s helm and pulled him down, "we almost died today!"

It was a bit clumsy and not the place he’d pictured to have their first kiss, but nothing could compare to the utter satisfaction Knockout felt. He had Breakdown pulled down over him as Knockout grasped onto the fins of his helm. Breakdown’s hands tenderly reached for Knockout’s back, being mindful of the blanket protecting his scorched back. The red bot tried keeping his optics open, wanting to take in Breakdown’s face from up close just as he had hundreds of times before for injuries.

A loud knock on the garage door startled them so bad Knockout let out a yelp.

“I brought dinner. Figured you guys would be hungry.”

“Dammit Wheeljack!” yelled Breakdown. The white bot on the other side just snickered knowing very well he had interrupted something. “Well sorry for being a decent host. I’ll just set it out here.”

They waited until Wheeljack’s footsteps disappeared before breaking apart from each other. Knockout grumbled, pouting as he crossed his arms and watched Breakdown head to the door. It suddenly opened, and Breakdown jumped back at the sight of the young human girl standing next to the tray of food.

“Don’t mind me just making sure you don’t make a break for it,” she smiled looking at him highly amused. Breakdown watched her intently, feeling nervous. Humans still made him so tense. Miko noticed this and turned herself around.

“Definitely gonna teach you to not be a scaredy cat.”

Offended he leered at her. “I’m not afraid of the likes of you.” 

“Prove it,” she said holding her hand up. Breakdown blinked a couple times, stunned at just how bold this tiny human was. He knelt down raising a finger to poke her but finding it difficult. A bit taken aback by the slight quiver in his arm, he pulled back not finding he could. 

“Humans are weird,” is all he managed to say as he picked up the tray of food. Under the bed Zamu peaked out and yelped excitedly.

“It’s Miko! Miko, Miko, Miko!” he ran around Knockout, “look!”

“Gra is sleeping with Bulkhead’s minicon, Knockoff,” informed Miko, “hope you don’t mind.”

“Not. One. Scratch. I take lots of care to keep their paint job looking flawless you know,” he grumbled, “and call me that one more time. I’ll make sure to scratch that lovely set of drums I saw earlier.”

“Wow someone needs their sleep.” With that she pushed the door to close. Knockout did not hear the door lock though. 

Breakdown sat the tray of food on a makeshift table of crates against the wall. He grabbed one of the bowls of energon, filled with the blue cubes and drenched in a sweeter more refined version of it. Knockout did the same, dipping a claw to test how hot it was. He noticed a note neatly folded under the bowl. 

“Can you believe that human? The nerve.” He sat the small bowl down, finding it not too hot for Zamu to drink and reached for his own. Breakdown said nothing, looking down as he sipped his bowl.

Concerned, Knockout sat right beside him leaning into his line of sight.

“Is something the matter?”

Biting his lip, he looked away from his Conjux. “I don’t think I can deal with whatever human stuff sthey want to teach us,” he admitted. The MECH incident had shook him more than he realized. 

“ _Breaky_ ,” sung Knockout as he put an arm over his shoulders, “if you don’t like them that’s fine. We just have to seem like we tolerate them. If it helps we can go find that group of humans that took you and _crush_ them,” he hissed as he made a fist, “we can even get Bulkhead to tag along too.”

“Really?” asked Breakdown optic lighting up, “but I don’t think that’ll fix whatever. . .weirds me out about them.”

The doctor understood what Breakdown was attempting not to say. Humans unsettled him, despite how small and frail they seemed they were capable of making Breakdown helpless. They’d come across hundreds upon hundreds of species across their travels in space but this had been the one occasion where he had been rendered completely vulnerable and at their mercy. He couldn’t blame him, kidnapped to be used as a live experiment wasn’t something easily forgotten or suppressed. 

“Did you know one of the humans is a nurse? A wonderful assistant just like you,” Knockout commented, “she congratulated us. She praised me too and fussed over my injury. Can you believe that? A few weeks ago I had kidnapped her and another one of the humans in my trunk.”

“Really?” Breakdown smiled, amused.

“Yes. Zamu wasn’t so frightened of her either.”

Hearing his name, the little minicon looked up at them.

“June is a human with manners. You know what I think you should do?”

“What’s that?”

“Learn from her. We get the Autobot’s protection and in exchange we just have to be nice to them. A human like June won’t attack us. They’d have the Autobots to deal with.” This seemed to make Breakdown less tense. His shoulders relaxed as he let out a breath of relief.

Knockout continued as he sipped his bowl, “this time you won’t have to deal with humans alone. You got Bulkhead and me. If I can take Starscream’s missiles I sure as can take on humans, if it’s for you.”

“Oh,” he replied. He hadn’t come to that realization earlier too preoccupied with thinking about MECH. The red bot took the empty bowls from their hands and sat them on the makeshift table. They reclined further into the bed, lounging against one another as they had plenty of times before. Underneath the bed Zamu was fast asleep and curled up in a pile of blankets. Breakdown redid the knot on the blanket tied on Knockout, making sure it was extra secure as Knockout was prone to toss and turn in bed. Meanwhile the doctor poked a finger at the marred metal over Breakdown’s chassis.

Lying there just taking each other’s presence was something they didn’t get to do much on the Nemisis. There was always work to be done and someone was always on their case about personal time. Knockout was excited to leave, he’d been yearning for control and privacy the hot second he’d come to realize just how smitten he was with the idea of having Breakdown working at his side again and for no one else. His processor wandered back to the note he found under the bowl. He sighed, as he stopped priming over Breakdown’s finish. 

“Breakdown, the door is unlocked.”

The blue bot turned to him curiously, “I thought we agreed on staying?”

“I found a note. Bulkhead wants to see you before Optimus’s verdict in the morning. Outside the base at the tunnel in the room Wheeljack brought you to earlier,” he said sounding bothered. Breakdown began to play with Knockout’s hands, feeling at his tense claws.

“You sound upset.”

He looked away. “Don’t take too long.”

“Knockout. Tell me.”

“I don’t want him or the Autobots butting into our space.”

“You’re funny.”

Knockout sat up, “tell me where the joke is because I fail to see it.”

“You’ve always been the priority.” Breakdown held his hands together, rubbing at the doctor’s palms to soothe him. “Bulkhead and I aren’t exactly happy and fun times. A couple months isn’t enough to fix what century’s worth of conflict has happened between us. He’s a support system.”

“As opposed to us being. . ?”

“An intimate one.”

The admission made the red bot turn away shyly.

“Breakdown you’re embarrassing,” he scolded. The blue bot got up from the bed, stretching his limbs to head out. Knockout lied on his back gently, his injury stinging a bit. “Just come back soon. We are Conjux now. It’s our first night. I want to hold you.”

“Of course,” grinned Breakdown. Sure enough the garage door was unlocked. He exchanged one last glance with Knockout before fully closing the door behind him.

 

 

Outside in the Nevada cold Bulkhead paced back and forth. He felt guilty at disobeying Optimus and having Miko help him one last time. Willing his nerves to stay calm he reviewed the thoughts in his head, hoping he isn’t missing anything important.

He knew very well that Optimus would let the two bots live of their own free will. They would not be forced into anything but under the circumstances Breakdown will have to agree to learning to blend in with humans if not for his sake then Knockout’s. The last thing Bulkhead wanted is for them to have to face the Decepticons alone. He’d help, never having the heart to completely abandon him in all these years. 

Through even the first decades of the resentment they went through when their separation was at its intensity, Bulkhead would still not wish him ill. The powerful emotion and desire to seek each other out was always so fresh on in his mind. Even when they tried forgetting one another it proved to be nearly impossible. Now that Bulkhead had another family to protect with the Autobots he felt no need to let his mind wander to those last few difficult years in the Wreckers when Wheeljack hid secrets from him and Breakdown lost trust in him. He felt ready to move onto building up their relationship again, even if it meant from scratch. The green bot just hoped that Breakdown thought the same way.

He felt the footsteps and turned around. 

Breakdown approached the green bot, looking up at the night sky over them.

“From here I can see the planets much clearer,” he observed as he stopped in front of him, “I usually spent my free time on earth roaming the cities.”

Bulkhead looked up as well, “isolated areas on earth are pretty neat. It’s so quiet you can practically hear your spark.”

“I never got to say thank you back there when Starscream kinda took me by surprise.” He looked at him in the eyes. Bulkhead smiled, “I should be thanking Knockout. He put himself in the line of fire for us. He’s not as big on self preservation as I had thought before.”

“He can be pretty fearless when he wants to.”

“I thought you two were already Conjux Endura before.” The surprised look on Breakdown’s face had Bulkhead add in the rest of his thought. “Well I kinda had a feeling so when you asked Ratchet about getting the offering to Knockout it took me by surprise. You two have always been so close.”

“Heh,” smirked Breakdown as he crossed his arms, “well you wouldn’t be the first set of enemies to think so. He loved your bow on the bottle idea by the way. Keeps tugging and twirling at it.”

“Would you call us enemies?” 

A few months ago, he would never so much as hesitate to charge at Bulkhead, wanting to make him squirm and see just how miserable he had made Breakdown out to be. That viciousness ebbed over time, every meeting they had behind everyone’s backs chipping away to see what really lied at the root of their desire to seek one another. When Bulkhead had appeared to save him at MECH’s facility he had nothing to gain and everything to lose including his own life. But he still came for Breakdown. He invited him in to the safety of the Autobots. They might never be as close as they once were, but there was no turning away from the attachment they held even after all these difficult years. 

Breakdown held out his hand to Bulkhead, whom took it in his own and gripped it tightly. 

“I’d call us partners. Inseparable, no matter how hard we tried.” 

Still gripping at one another’s hands, they met halfway and hugged one another fiercely. Breakdown could feel the tears falling on his shoulder, but he just held his grip tighter. This had been overdue for a long, long time. As Bulkhead’s quiet sobs filled his audio, Breakdown just looked up at the sky, wondering just how fortunate he had come to be to run into Bulkhead all those years ago.

 

 

There were white mountains as far as the eye could see. Nothing but snow and specs of blue sky scattered above the Andes mountains. Wildlife was few, humans practically nonexistent. It was a perfect location for their new home. It had been a couple months since the Autobots took them in and helped them get used to being a neutral party, aside from helping on missions from time to time. Blending in with humans proved tedious, but just as Optimus promised they could count on their aid.

Outside through the snow Breakdown carried supplies over to where Knockout sat reading through a couple datapads on a makeshift table. The red bot was reading about the region, researching all the neat human activity and locations in South America. 

“There are so many beaches here, Breakdown. Everything will be so easy to access when Bulkhead and Ratchet are done building our space bridge. I’m gonna love this place to bits,” excitedly he scrolled through all the pictures filled with party life and beautiful landscapes.

“Well, just remember this isn’t vacation. We gotta study this week’s human culture stuff June and Miko sent us,” commented Breakdown as he piled the bars of metal and took a break. The new base being built down here were almost complete aside from the space bridge and some power lines. 

The area was very isolated by human life, save the few animals that lived in the region. They were in a much warmer part of the vast mountain region, but still perfect for snow and winter conditions. He noticed the half done ice sculptures Knockout had picked up as a hobby still sat in perfect condition. Bulkhead and Miko’s piles of snow made to look like some of them were scattered all around the area. Even their minicons enjoyed rolling around and digging through the stuff. 

“I think we’re doing pretty good. I do want to pick up a few more decorative things to make the rooms more lively though. How’s your metalwork going?” 

Breakdown sat besides the red bot, reaching for some energon to drink. “A couple more trips and that spacebridge is done. No more having to wait around for Ratchet to send us one.”

The two quietly looked through the datapad, Knockout showing Breakdown clips of the kinds of festivals and events local humans celebrated. They leaned on each other, enjoying the warmth coming off their frames. Their hands found one another under the table. Their old injuries were completely healed, new scratches and dents already taken their place from new battles they helped the Autobots in. Starscream had been completely floored at seeing the two former Decepticons helping the Autobots. Knockout even managed to tap into some pent up anger to return the seeker for their ruined paint jobs. Along these battles they also managed to adopt some new members.

“We finished installing the TV, if you want to see,” a vehicon mentioned as they peaked from one of the doors of the base.

“I want to watch a movie!” called another form inside.

“Wait, Gra ate all the snacks again. . .”

Knockout and Breakdown got up from the table and gathered their things. Breakdown had proposed to take in vehicons as well, if only under the condition that they undergo through training to learn about humans.

“You know, we should throw a party ourselves. Once the base is complete I mean,” Knockout commented as he strolled into what was the equivalent of a large dining room. Several rows of tables aligned he walls along with some vehicons already enjoying lunch. Some ran around, trying to stop the minicons from jumping the tables.

“For finishing the base?” asked Breakdown, “we could have the children look for some decorations for us. Maybe some music and dancing like in those videos.”

“I mean to celebrate the accomplishments we’ve made. If it hadn’t been for you sneaking around with Bulkhead none of this would’ve ever happened. I’m learning from humans! Willingly! Old me would’ve laughed at the idea. Speaking of which where is Bulkhead? He and Miko are late for today’s class.”

They turned the corner only to jump back at the sight of all the Autobots, balloons and decorations in the control room. Miko and Bulkhead tossed streamers at them.

“Congrats on the finished base!” she and Bulkhead yelled excitedly. 

“The pace bridge is done,” smiled Ratchet as he brought in a large plate filled with oddly shaped energon.

“My energon cutters,” Breakdown smiled looking at the treats shaped like stars and flowers, “they actually came out okay.”

“It’s quite a cute hobby,” Wheeljack commented as he snatched a bunch, “next you should make ones shaped like the Autobot and Decepticon brands.” Annoyed Ratchet tried shooing the bot away before he ate them all.

Optimus approached the two bots.“I want to congratulate you on the work you’ve done. You’ve helped demonstrate a fine example for all of us, and we’re all very glad to work together with you all. June praises you on all the effort you’ve put to blending in with humans.”

She and the rest of the kids appeared with their own festive human food. “You two have made great progress in all the little tests we’ve put you through. We’re very proud of the fact you’ve been teaching the vehicons the same thing too.” She turned to Ultra Magnus, whom was stuffing his face.

“Oh,” he said clearing his throat a bit embarrassed. “I can genuinely say how proud I am to fight alongside you both. You’re both a fine team.” 

Everyone set out the food and music, screens on the walls playing music and TV shows. The vehicons finished setting out the balloons and more seats. It was a grand and exciting party filled with laughter and smiles. Knockout was delighted with the gifts they received. Several welcome home baskets were piled on a table, the red bot already poking and peaking through them to be delighted to find canisters of wax, perfumes and even new buffering equipment. Breakdown was busy looking through the idea book Miko put together, pages filled with decorations and interior design ideas. She also gossiped to him about some good movies and music she’d found recently that he and Knockout should watch. The minicons all chased after one another, running around showing each other their hiding spots and snatching food off of plates.

The excitement of it all carried out late into the night, the Autobots and humans staying over in the spare rooms. One by one they tiredly retreated into the rooms. As Breakdown propped a sleepy Knockout on his shoulder, Wheeljack came up behind them and draped his gift for them. The blue bot looked down to see it was a matching set of scarves.

“Picture!” whispered Miko from Bulkhead’s shoulder as she took several of the couple.

“I made them,” proudly announced Bulkhead, “for the cold. Not that we can get that way but you were always smitten by these kinds of gifts. Did you like the party?”

“Yeah, it was very nice of you all. Haven’t had this much fun in a long time,” smiled Breakdown, “is there someone in particular I should thank?”

“He planned it! I told you he’d like it,” Miko exclaimed bumping Bulkhead in the shoulder. “He was worried it wasn’t perfect.”

“Very,” smiled Bulkhead bashfully. Bulkhead and Wheeljack sat across him, talking about the places they should go visit. Miko finally got to sit on Breakdown’s shoulder; the bot finally used to her presence enough to not cause alarm. 

“How did you all meet?” asked Miko as she finished her fourth piece of cake. The three bots exchanged looks, none of them wanting to confess. “Oh c’mon, did one of you do something super embarrassing?”

“I blame Bulkhead,” pointed Wheeljack. The green bot stared back at him panicked, “me?! You were the one that pushed me off the tree.”

“Well that wouldn’t have happened if you weren’t trying to show off to him,” Wheeljack countered as he gestured on over to Breakdown. “You know he wanted to show off just for you. It was hilarious.”

The green bot went red with embarrassment Breakdown laughed, “by falling on me.”

“Saved you from those other bots chasing you didn’t it?”

“Guess it did. You were so mad when Bulkhead invited me back to your base.”

It was Bulkhead’s turn to laugh, “he was pretty jealous.”

“Was not,” the white bot crossed his arms pouting. “How’d you meet Knockout?”

“I go stuck in a hole.” They all busted in laughter. They joked all night, exchanging stories of all the things that have happened outside the Wreckers and Autobot and Decepticon battle. Hours passed by as they reenacted some moments, at some point getting so loud it woke Knockout up.

"Can't get any sleep here," he huffed as he pulled himself up from Breakdown's lap. He noticed the scarf tied around them. "Well this is certainly an upgrade from Ratchet's ugly cloak." In the distance their heard a familiar gruff of annoyance. 

"Alright time to sleep," agreed Breakdown as they slid out the seats.

"See ya'll tomorrow," called Wheeljack after them. Bulkhead cupped his hands, "remember tomorrow's training is at another base!"

The two bots paused, turning back in confusion. Knockout spoke for them both, "what? I thought it was the usual human sensitivity training?"

"It'll be at another base, with other bots and humans. My brother is stationed there, we've got the okay and everything," informed Bulkhead. "We'll be borrowing their facilities so you two can get used to helping humans in danger. Will prove very useful if you're living on a planet with humans and all."

Miko yawned as she draped herself over Bulkhead's shoulder, "don't worry you'll do fine. Hopefully."

"Well where's it at? I'd love to do some research on the locals. Maybe there's some nice beaches or cities to see," smiled Knockout rubbing his hands excitedly.

"It's called Griffin Rock. It's a neat place," Bulkhead pulled up an image on one of the many screens along the wall. Both Breakdown and Knockout stared, having a first look of other new bots besides themselves for what has felt like forever. They were excited for the change of pace and meeting new faces. The doctor decided they would totally have to practice some cool introductions to make a good first impression.

"You'll help us there too, right?" Breakdown anxiously mumbled as he watched the slide show of images. Bulkhead nodded his head, "of course. They're rescue bots, nothing to worry about."

"Ooh. Fancy," sung Knockout.

"So don't do anything ridiculous!" the young girl scolded, "our reputation's on the line!"

Knockout and Breakdown looked at each other before bursting in a fit of laughter. "After all that's happened, like we'd let it go to waste."

They walked away, excited to look up any sights or attractions on the island to sneak off to. 

"See ya in the morning," Breakdown called out.

"See you," replied Bulkhead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so very much for reading! ٩( ^o^ )و


End file.
